Listen Ad Cor Tuum
by malfoysdaughter
Summary: When Havoc walks into a flower shop to get flowers for a woman, his life is suddenly on a roller coaster ride. Can he man up and make the right choice? Or will he regret it all in the end? HavocxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Listen Ad Cor Tuum

**Rating**: This chapter? PG

**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist

**Genre**: romance, humor, drama, general.'

**Wordcount**: 10,755

**Warnings**: None in this chapter.

**Summary**: When Havoc stops in to buy flowers for a woman he likes, he gets more than he bargained for. But can he step up and make the right choice? HavocxOC

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANY of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. They belong to the great Hiromu Arakawa. I do own Bridget, and all the other random people popping in.

It had been a long day at the office and the man was ready to leave. His neck ached and his stomach was chiding him that it was close to supper time and no food was in sight. Heaving a sigh, Jean Havoc tossed down his pen and stood. Glancing at the clock, he winced. Was it really only five-thirty? It had felt so much later than that. Looking around, he realized that the office had emptied around him save for the Colonel in his own little office talking to Fullmetal. Stretching like a lean cat he grabbed his jacket, lit the smoke that had been resting peacefully between his lips and made his way out the door.

The halls were barren, no one was in the building unless they were tucked away in their own worlds of work. Padding down the hall almost as quiet as a spring breeze, he let his mind wander away from work. He still had to stop and get a gift for Sasha, and dinner before heading home to his tiny apartment. A smile crept across his face. Sasha, beautiful, soft Sasha. Shaking his head, he opened the main door and stepped out. The sun was teasing the horizon, throwing a multitude of colors onto the buildings. Pausing to look around the slowly emptying street, the tall man exhaled a gray cloud of smoke. Figures danced in it slowly, lazily upward and blue eyes tried to pick out other shapes. Sighing, Havoc continued down the street to the tiny flower shop that had just opened the week before. A friend of his had sworn that one of the workers grew the best roses and that he should check it them out.

A small smile graced his features as he thought of the woman he was going to give them to. They had met at the café three days earlier and made a habit of getting coffee in the morning together. She had long black hair she loved to pulled back in a red ribbon; her skin was as pale as a full moon, and he wanted the roses to match the beautiful shade of her red lips. But he had been captured by her eyes, the snapping blue always flirtatious. Slowing, he thought back to the day he had met her.

iIt was a warm, sunny day and only seven in the morning. Groaning, he glared back up at the sun, wishing it would just go away. His head was pounding and he was running late. Checking the clock behind the coffee shop's counter, he resisted the urge to cry. Why was this taking so long? He briefly considered skipping the coffee and just making a mad dash to the office, but his head was snarling at him that it would die if he did.

Fidgeting in place, he chewed lightly on the cigarette resting between his lips. Pulling out his lighter, he flicked it open and light it. A woman turned around to glare at him. "Either put that out or get out." She spat, nose wrinkled.

"Excuse me?"

"Sir, please, there's no smoking in here. I'll have to ask you to leave." The girl behind the counter said, pointing to a sign.

"Are you kid…fine fine. Sorry." He muttered, stomping out. Exhaling a stormy cloud, he started to walk towards his office building.

"Hey, hold up a second." The voice was soft, smooth and feminine. Havoc slowly turned. A woman stood behind him, a smile on her full lips. "Here, you forgot this." She said, offering him one cup.

"Thank you Miss…?"

"Sasha. And it's no trouble, looks like you need it." She said, stepping up beside him. "What's your name stranger?" She asked.

"Havoc…Jean Havoc."

"Pretty good name. Sounds like you'd be a lot of trouble." She teased, winking. "Well, I will talk to you tomorrow I hope Trouble." With that, she turned and walked away./i

A smile drifted over his features as he walked. But he was jerked out of his reprieve by a child running in front of him to catch up with his parents up the road. Shaking his head to clear it of day dreams, he looked around. The shop was just across the street from him and he darted like a wild animal across the pavement. Reaching it, he looked it over. Faded white paint, blue shutters and a hand painted sign declaring it Tesson Floral. A medium array of bouquets were arranged in the window, lilies, roses, daisies and a few others he couldn't name. Walking in, a soft chime drifted into the store from the bell hanging on the door.

The scent was heady, but not overwhelming. Looking around, he spotted a wall of roses. White, red, pink, multi-hued, yellow, and even the rare blue and a few greens, oranges and three solemn black ones for funerals. All were in different stages of bloom, from large full blossoms the size of his hand, to small and delicate little buds no bigger than a baby's smile. His friend had been right, the one who grew these clearly showed a love for them.

"May I help you?" A voice asked from behind him. Turning, Havoc smiled.

"Can I get a dozen of the best red roses?" He asked the girl standing behind him. Her eyes swept over him, and she smiled.

"For a lover?" She asked, stepping forward and studying the flowers.

"Well…I haven't asked her out yet. We just met a few days ago at a café and I rather liked what I saw." He replied sheepishly.

She turned and faced him. "Then don't get roses. Switch it up and make her see you have a unique side. Try and stand out to her." She suggested. Havoc raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I kinda wanted to get something to match her beauty, and..well I had hoped that roses would do." He smiled at the girl. She laughed and shook her head.

"A good rose like these need a caring owner, not one who's to vain to see their beauty if compared to their own. Flowers have a small soul too." A soft smile lit her face as she talked, hand brushing the soft petals.

"You seem to know a lot about flowers, so I'm going to trust you. Are you the owner?"

"Nope, just the new worker here. But I hope to have my own shop some day. And thank you Sir. Your compliments mean a lot to me."

Pale eyebrows drew together in confusion as she spoke. "May I ask what you mean?"

"It's not often people tell me my roses equal the beauty of the one they like." She laughed, walking away. "Come on, I know just the flower for you." Stopping, she gestured to the daffodils. "Get a few of these instead." She suggested. "A few of the snowy white mixed with the butter yellow ones and you're good to go." Selecting a few, she arranged them with a few other smaller flowers and a small cluster of fake berries. "There, hopefully these will work for you." Tying it off with a red ribbon, she handed them to him with a wink. "If not, then I'll give you the roses for free."

"Well, thank you so much. How much do I owe for these?"

The girl lead him to the cash register. For a moment it was quiet, and a soft melody drifted to his ears from the back. Swaying to the beat as she rang him up, Havoc found himself watching the young woman. "How old are you?" The question slipped from his mouth before he could stop it.

She looked down at the money and counted his change as she replied. "Eighteen. You?"

"Twenty-eight." He replied, confused by a tiny bubble of hope that had appeared in him. "Name?" He asked, taking both change and flowers.

"Bridget, Bridget Hawthorn."

"Jean, Jean Havoc."

"Well Havoc, thanks for stopping in. Come back and let me know how it goes?" She asked him, walking him to the door.

"Sure, I'll let you know tomorrow." Opening the door, he paused, something causing him to look back and study the young woman as she made her way back to the counter to sort a few bouquets out she had been working on.

Why was he so drawn to her? Shaking the feeling off he made his way home, hoping his luck would hold. It had been a while since he had actually managed to have a girlfriend. They always found a reason not to stick around once they found out he was in the military, or some other rather bad excuse. There were even a few nightmarish times where he had been the other man in a relationship and hadn't known it. Face falling, he made it to his building and up the winding staircase.

Looking around the place he wrinkled his nose. He really needed to get a home of his own. It wasn't that he didn't have the money, he just hated the thought of an open space that was empty. At least with this tiny apartment he felt slightly at peace.

Unlocking the door he kicked his shoes off as he stepped in. It wasn't much, but it worked for him. The tiny kitchen that was off in a small corner of the living room held a miniature Formica table that was chipped and falling apart with four mismatched chairs around it. The fridge had come with the place and was an ugly shade of what, he could only assume, was teal, as well as the other appliances. They clashed with what were once white walls, but had yellowed with smoke and age. The living room was cluttered with books, empty food containers, random bits of clothing and other odds and ends. The TV was diminutive and standing on a TV tray. The curtains were ugly beige and covered a dirty, dusty window. Down a small hall was a microscopic bathroom. It held only a standing shower and a toilet so close to it the person using it almost lost their knees sitting down. The sink was tucked away behind the door and the mirror that was living above it was broken in half and was hanging on by a wing and a prayer. Across the hall was his room. The only thing that he really cared about it in was a bed set in white. It had been given to him by a good friend he had lost a few years back.

The friend had made it himself as a gift. It was solid white oak sapwood and was carved into with a spiraling design that when studied made a forest of ivy and berries. The footboard held the same pattern and was topped by small knobs that had a golden ring around the bottom where they attached.

Paintings hung around the walls, mostly of forests and various other landscapes. On the bedside table that had came with the bed was a glass of water, an ash tray, alarm clock and a lamp. Opposite of the table was his closet. Only a few scant casual clothes hung there with his uniforms and two dressier outfits. His dresser had a different pattern of leaves, forming a face on one side of wolf. In it was his boxers, socks, books and a few odds and ends.

Padding almost silently down the hall he made his way into his bedroom to grab a clean t-shirt in charcoal gray and clean boxers in black. Pausing to grab a towel out of the hall closet he made his way into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Turning the water on, he let it warm up as he undressed, mind absently wandering over the day.

Stepping under the warm spray, he closed his eyes and let it pound down on him. Muscles relaxed as he let the day wash down the drain in a slow spiral. Opening his eyes, he let his mind wander to Sasha. A smile crossed his face at the thought of her, and he shook it away. Grabbing his shampoo, he started to clean himself off to get to bed at a decent time. As he washed off, the thoughts came back unbidden. But as he replayed the way she walked, the memory changed. Like a soft out of focus movie, it took a second to slowly settle into a flower shop. Bridget was leading him to the cash register, her hair escaping it's braid.

Jolting out of his thoughts he quickly finished his shower. What was wrong with him? Here he was having a gorgeous woman fall into his lap and he was thinking of the flower shop girl. Resisting the urge to punch himself he quickly dressed and snapped the lights out. Even in the dark it was easy to find his way to the big bed. Flopping down on it, he curled up under the tan colored, thick suede blanket. Tossing the spare pillows to the floor, he closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind.

It seemed impossible, and he reached over to snap on the alarm clock. Soft country music floated out and he let it wrap around him. Double checking that the thing had been set and really would go off right this time, he lay back down. Slowly his body became lax, and he was drifting off. His dreams were cloudy, confusing and he woke up continually through the night. It was like his mind was a playground of chaos.

By the time dawn broke, Havoc had given up on sleep and was getting ready for work. As he scrubbed his face in cold water, he half debated not going into the office. Just as fast as he thought it, he shoved the thought from his mind. There was no way Hawkeye was going to let him off easily. He'd really have to be sick to not go in, and even then she would make him visit the on base doctor. Shuddering at the thought, he quickly finished getting ready. Stepping into his hall, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out, with the wish that Sasha would be at the café that morning. Meandering into the kitchen, he took the flowers Bridget had picked out for him from the glass he had them in overnight. Checking to make sure no water was dripping all over, he left his apartment.

The streets were slowly filling up as he made his way up town towards Central Command. Parents with their kids on the way to school and work, shop owners starting their days, and other Military members were appearing. But he ignored them, searching for one person in particular. Reaching the café, he darted into the small line. Ordering his favorite drink, he meandered outside to the tables to wait.

While he watched the people pass by, his tired eyes started to drift close and his head started to nod. Just as he was almost asleep, a light voice was snapping him out of his doze. "A medium vanilla frappaccino, please." Blue eyes darted to the counter, watching the girl through the open door. Her hair was in a braid once more, falling to just above the middle of the back, tied off with the same orange ribbon he had seen the day before.

Wrapped around one wrist was an orange leash, leading down to a Border Collie. The collar matched in color, with a delicate silver bell in place of a dog tag. Havoc found himself standing as she received her coffee and turned to leave. "Come on Belle, come on girl." She said, walking out.

"Bri…"

"Hey Trouble." The voice came from behind him, and he paused just as Bridget had started to smile at him. Turning away from her, he smiled at Sasha.

"Hello yourself." He replied, watching the woman. Walking over, he blushed faintly. "Here, I hope you like them." Offering her the flowers, he waited.

"Oh Havoc, they're beautiful!" She exclaimed, smelling them.

"Glad you like them. I had a bit of help picking them out." He admitted, glancing over slightly to watch Bridget's reaction. A small prick of hurt hit him when he saw the girl had her back to him at a table across the outdoor dining area. Her dog was laying at her feet, watching people pass as her owner read.

"Oh? Well whoever it was they did a great job. I love them Havoc, thank you. Now then, I see you have your coffee this morning. Shall I grab mine and walk with you to work?" She asked, a coy smile playing on her features. He nodded, smiling back.

"Let me buy you a cup of coffee. What kind do you like?"

"Mocha anything." She replied, sniffing her bouquet once more. "I'll wait here for you."

Turning, he made his way back into the steadily growing line. He chewed gently on the cigarette, steady gaze wandering around to the people in the shop. Most appeared to be busy office workers, checking watches and sighing a lot. Some were just groups of friends spending time together, while others were just there to do as he was doing now and people watching. His glance landed on Bridget as the girl stood up and tucked her book under her arm. The dog rose as well, falling in beside her owner. Something inside of him wanted to call out, tell her to wait and he'd walk with her. But the rational part of him reminded him that Sasha was waiting.

Getting her the drink, he meandered back outside. She stood waiting for him by the sidewalk, purse slung over one shoulder. "So, flowers and coffee. Must have been my lucky day when I met you Trouble." She joked, accepting the drink.

"Or mine. We can decide that later though. Maybe over dinner tonight? You pick, I buy." He offered her. Her smile widened.

"Sounds good to me. How about Lilly's Steakhouse and you pick me up at my place around seven?"

"It's a date."

"As long as you promise not to wear the uniform I think you live in." She teased him. Havoc smirked.

"Sorry but it's a part of me."

"Mmm…we'll see about that."

Reaching Central Command, she gave him her address and a kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight Trouble." Sauntering off down the street, Havoc felt a bubble of pride well up in him as a few men turned to look at her. He had done it, asked her out without hesitation.

Sauntering into the office whistling a merry tune, he grinned at Breda. "Guess what."

The shorter man looked up at him from the papers he was filling out. "You finally quit smoking?" He joked. Havoc laughed and shook his head, pointing to the smoke in his lips.

"Uh, no."

"Finally moved?"

"I wish."

"Got laid?"

"I will tonight."

Breda let out a whoop and leapt up to slap his best friend a high five. "It's about damn time man!" He laughed, shaking him. "How long's it been? A year?" He teased.

"Hey, at least I'm getting some."

"Yeow man, keep the claws in for now." As the two joked around and talked, Hawkeye walked in.

"I hope that you're cheering because you're work is done." She said simply, walking by them towards Mustang's office. Freezing the two stared at each other. In a flurry of arms and legs, the two almost broke their necks trying to scramble away from each other to their desks.

From inside the office, Ed laughed as he watched the two from his perch on the edge of Mustang's desk. "Looks like Havoc finally is going to try again." He said, turning to face his two superior officers. Hawkeye hummed in reply.

"As long as it doesn't affect his work." She stated simply.

"Let the man have a bit of joy. It's good to have someone beside you after a long period of loneliness." Mustang said, smiling at Ed. The golden haired young man blushed and shot the smile back at him.

"Roy has a point." He added, looking to the sever blonde woman. She cracked and smiled a tiny bit.

"I'm just glad that both of you finally realized it." She teased faintly.

"True. Now then, about the mission. The targets are suppose to move out in a week according to my sources. We need to be there to infiltrate them and take possession of the weapons they are carrying. The mission calls for trying to bring them back alive for questioning but if it comes to it, protect yourself." Mustang began explaining. "I'm going to need everyone for this mission, mainly due to the fact they have multiple rouge alchemists with them. I will give everyone a folder detailing the mission at the end of the day. For now that's all. Just go about the day and do what you need to be done." With that, he dismissed them. Hawkeye left the room, while Ed remained.

As she made her way to her desk, Hawkeye glanced over at the two men working close together. Breda was whispering quickly under his breath while Havoc would occasionally shake or nod his head. Rolling her eyes, the woman got back to work and didn't say anything.

The day passed in a blur as Havoc got his work done, excitement flooding his veins. But the excitement quickly vanished as Ed handed him a manila envelope.

"Read it at home, let no one see it." Was all the younger male said, walking away.

Clenching his teeth and resisting the urge to rip it, Havoc stood and made his way out of the office. Ignoring everything around him, he didn't even realize where his feet were carrying him. It felt like a ton of bricks were in his body, slowing him down. These missions were never good, and were always deadly. It had taken him almost a month to get over the last one and to stop waking up from nightmares. This was just his luck, and he hated it.

Just when he found someone to be with and he was having to leave for who knew how long. Shrugging it off, he slowed to a halt, looking up at where he was. A smile crossed his face as he entered the shop. The chime was soft, alerting her to his presence. Face lighting up faintly, she waved to him from where she was perched on the counter.

"Hello Havoc." She greeted, waving. A deck of well worn cards were next to her, and the dog from the morning was at her feet.

"Hey Bridget. How's your day going?" Something about the place was calming him, making him feel better. Darting over wagging her tail, the dog sniffed him. The young woman shrugged, wrinkling her nose faintly and he couldn't help but think of how cute it looked.

"Boring. I've only had a few customers stop in. But tomorrow's going to be horrible, so I'm happy with the boring. Belle live him alone." She scolded.

"Why horrible? And I don't mind." He found himself asking, walking over and leaning on the counter next to her. Belle followed closely, and he patted her head.

"A wedding party called in last week. Well the first time they came in on Monday, the bride kept changing her mind. Well I ifinally/i talked her into what would be the best flowers. Well today she called back and wants to come in and try finding flowers for her Maid of Honor and some to give to both of their parents. So naturally I assume this is going to take forever like it did last time. I love to help others, but don't care much for when my advice goes in one ear and out the other." She explained, gesturing around as she talked.

"I'd just throw a bouquet at her and be like "here, get out." And be done with it. Or have what you think would be perfect already ready." He suggested. She laughed, and he felt a tug somewhere deep inside of him at the noise. What was wrong with him? Was lunch suddenly trying to make a comeback?

"You know, I may just do that. Have the flowers ready and laid out of the best choices so she's not totally terrorizing this place. Thanks."

"It's what I'm good at."

"Well, you may be good at that, but I want to know if I'm good at helping others score dates." She said, wagging her eyebrows.

He blushed a bit, looking down and pretending to be absorbed in petting Belle. "Amazing at it. Thanks. But it looks like I won't be getting those free roses after all." He joked, looking back up to meet her clear gaze. "Oh well, I'm happy with what I got."

"Any time. So, how long do you have till the big date?"

"A while. All I gotta do is just get changed and pick her up."

"Mmm, I see. Want some tea? My Grams just sent me some of her homemade packets and I think you may like some." She offered.

"Sounds good to me."

"Milk or sugar?"

"Both."

"So I'm not alone in that. Grams always teased me about that." She cheered, doing a small triumphant pose. Havoc laughed and shook his head at her. He watched her like a hawk as she meandered into the back room. As she vanished behind the curtain, he turned his attention to the pack of cards. They were worn, ragged, obviously loved. Picking them up, he looked them over. Just a simple deck, nothing special.

"They were my Grams. She gave them to me when she left." Startled, Havoc jumped. Giggling, she set the tray down on the counter. "She taught me a few tricks with them as well. And more games than I can play." Bending over, she set a bowl of cream down for Belle. Stroking the silky fur, she smiled. "I miss her, and my Aunt."

"What happened to them?" He asked, voice soft.

"Nothing. I moved here to save up money to open my own flower shop back home. But we're so close that I miss them."

"Oh. What can you do with them?" He asked, intrigued. A roguish grin appeared on her face.

"Tell you your fortune." Reaching out, she took them from him. Their fingers brushed and a shock went though him.

"Really now? Well let's see."

She closed her eyes, shuffling the cards, humming along with the music drifting from the back. It was always classical he noted, always soft and calm, like the girl herself. Opening her eyes, she drew three cards and placed them face down. "The first represents the past, the second shows the situation in the present, and the third reveals the outcome, or future of the matter. Turn them over."

He turned each one over, suddenly nervous as to whether she was joking or not.

"The Eight of Spades, temptation, misfortune, danger, upsets. You had a hard past. The next one, your current situation is the Two of Spades…odd…" She paused, staring at the spread.

"Tell me. Why's it odd?"

"You're turning mostly Spades, as you see. They aren't the best cards obviously. The Two means breaks in relationships; deceit. A break in an important process in the querent's life. If the question concerns a particular romantic interest, this is considered a warning card - infidelity or separation is quite likely. In simple terms, you're being lied to by someone and you're going to be hurt by it. Most likely someone you have come to like." She explained, eyebrows knit together in confusion. "But your third card, or what the outcome will be is a Heart. The Three of Hearts means love and happiness when the entire spread is generally favorable. In a difficult spread, this can indicate emotional problems and an inability to decide who to love. Since it's with harder cards, it means you're going to be torn between two people." She concluded, looking at him.

Staring down at the cards, he didn't know what to think. It wasn't like he believed in that type of thing, so why was he suddenly worried?

Sweeping them up, she put the cards back into a small box by the tea tray. "That's enough for now. Here, before it gets cold."

Taking the tea, he sniffed it. "What is it?"

"Chamomile and a few other herbs for calming. I figured it would help with your nerves." She sipped her own watching him.

"Thank you. I think I need it."

"Me too." They laughed, and he felt the same bubble as before. Blaming it on the tea, he tried to just ignore it. "I guess you have to leave now?" She asked him, watching him over the rim of her cup.

He glanced at the clock and sighed. "Yeah. Thank you for everything. I really mean it."

She waved him off. "Just make sure to stop by every now and then. Get's lonely with only Belle to talk to." The dog lifted her head at hearing her name, tail wagging.

"You don't have to worry about that. We'll be seeing more of each other, trust me."

Walking him to the door she opened it and smiled at him. "Have fun tonight. And don't do anything to crazy." She teased, winking at him.

"I'll try not to." He replied, smirking. A longing to brush the stay bang out of her face rose up inside of him, and he questioned what the hell he was doing. But he couldn't bring himself to really think it.

"Good-bye Havoc." She said, voice soft.

"Jean...call me Jean, please." He found himself whispering. Brilliant hazel eyes snapped up to meet his clear blue ones. His heart skipped a few paces and she felt her face warm.

"Stay safe...Jean..." Hearing his name off of her lips had him restraining himself from doing something stupid.

"I will, goodnight Bridget." With that, he walked out into the street, lit his smoke and made his way home.

The entire time he walked, he tried to sort out just what was going on. Whatever it was, he had to make up his mind. This situation could get bad, fast. Giving himself a shake like a leaf on a windblown tree, he came up with an idea.

Quickening his pace, he was almost running to his apartment. He took the stairs two at a time, and almost broke his door down in his haste to open it. Grabbing the notebook and pen he usually kept for his grocery list, he opened it to a new page.

At the top, he wrote two names and paused. This was so stupid, was he really going to figure it out like this? Mentally he slapped himself and tossed the notebook away. Crushing out the cancer stick, he snorted. He wasn't a child, and he was going to stick with what he had. Rising, he went to his room to start getting ready.

She had watched him leave, face heating up as she did. When he had turned the corner, Bridget shut the door and sank to the floor. Belle loped over, head low and let out a small whine. "Oh Belle, what just happened?" She groaned, head resting against the door. The dog gave a brief bark. "I know, I know." Standing, she brushed dust off of her pants. The tone of his voice, almost pleading with her to say his name had left her feeling like she had over exerted herself.

Why had he asked it? What was going on suddenly? Lifting the tea cups and Belle's bowl, she set them on the tray and carried it to the back room. It was a cozy kitchen, complete with oven and fridge for her lunch. The walls were a bright sea blue, and the curtains were a pale cream. The cupboards were wood, and the appliances white, giving the place an open, spacious feeling. Sunlight was filtering in from the setting sun and rested upon her as she set the dirty dishes to wash them.

As she ran water, she thought back to the small jolt she had gotten when their hands had brushed. It was nothing, and it meant nothing. She wasn't going to just give her heart away to the first man who showed her a bit of attention. It wasn't the first time one had paid attention to her. Besides, he had a lover thanks to her help. "That's it Belle. I'm not going to jump to conclusions. This will play out the way it's supposed to and I'm just going to let it." She said aloud. Belle simply yawned in reply. Shutting off the water, she began to wash the dishes, humming along with the radio that stood sentry next to the cookie jar. It had been a gift from her boss, Ashley Tesson.

The woman had known Bridget since she was born, and knew the love she had for music. When she had chosen to move to the city to work for them, the woman had happily gotten her it. Every day, she would change it to a different type of music. But mostly she stuck to the gentle country and classical songs that she had always adored.

Finishing the dishes, Bridget made her way back out front to close up for the day. Belle remained in the back room while she swept and shut it all down. She didn't hurry, knowing she was just going back to an empty home. The Tesson's had been kind enough to let her stay in a home they usually rented out, but it was so big and quiet. Finally she couldn't dally around anymore and she whistled for Belle. The dog padded out of the kitchen, fluffy tail wagging. "Come on girl, let's head for home. Want to stop for some ice cream?" She asked her, ruffling the black and white head.

The dog danced around her, and she laughed. "Sit still you little mongrel. I can't get your leash on you!" Clipping it on, she let Belle lead her out. Locking it behind her, she started down the street towards the small ice cream shop she had found the week prior. It was a small family owned place, and they made the best chocolate ice cream she had ever tasted. Belle tugged at the leash and she snorted. "You know, you aren't going to make me go faster just because you think you're boss." She teased.

Reaching the parlour, she opened the door. The sweet smell of toppings tickled her nose like a feather and she licked her lips. "Hello! How can I help you?" The boy behind the counter asked. He couldn't have been much older than she was, with pale blonde hair and snapping green eyes.

"One chocolate cone and a small bowl of vanilla please." She ordered. He looked down at Belle.

"Beautiful dog. How about a treat on top of that girl?" He asked, smiling. Bridget smiled.

"I think she'd love that. Thank you so much."

"No problem. I'll get you your ice cream if you want to sit down." He offered, gesturing to a few booths. Walking over to one, she watched him. He had been the same boy who had helped her the week prior, so sweet and funny. He was a few inches taller than she was, but shorter than Havoc. Bridget frowned at the thought and ignored it.

The boy walked over, handing her the ice cream. "Mind if I sit?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

"What's her name?"

"Belle."

"And yours?" He asked, blushing faintly at being so outright.

"Bridget...what's your name?"

"Josh. It's nice to meet you." He offered her his hand. Taking it, she gave it a firm shake. "Wow, don't most girls have a dainty shake?" He teased her. Laughing, she shrugged.

"I was raised on a farm, so we judge by them."

"Oh, so I fail?"

She laughed harder. "I never said that. You passed." Licking her cone, she watched as Belle licked at the small bowl in front of her. She had picked out the bone and was saving it, almost like a child would it's dessert. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So, how long have you lived in Central?" He asked. Counting backwards, she paused a moment.

"Almost a month and a half. But I just started working at the local flower shop about a month ago."

"The one up the street near Molly's Grill?" He asked. She nodded.

"The very one. It's a friend of my family's." She explained.

"Ahh, my parents own this place. It belonged to an old family friend as well, but they retired a few years ago. I like it, lets me meet new people." He said, leaning back.

"I love the flower shop for so many reasons. Mostly because I'm doing what I love."

"Working with flowers?"

"Exactly. But I do love to meet the people that come in. Everyone is so different, and it's a fun challenge to try and give them just the perfect thing. But I always seem to manage." Bridget explained, a happy smile crossing her face. It was so nice to talk to someone like this, and it was hard to believe she didn't get to much. She blushed faintly. "I'm boring you, aren't I?" She asked.

As Josh opened his mouth to reply, a group of people came in. "Please, don't leave?" He asked her.

"I won't." She promised. He darted back to the counter, and while he worked, she ate her ice cream. He seemed so at ease with people while he worked, smiling and talking to everyone as they ordered. Finishing her cone, she picked up Belle's empty bowl as the dog tried to get a little boy to play with her. Bridget watched, lips quirking up in a little smile. She adored children, thinking them so sweet.

"Looks like she's made a friend." Josh commented, coming up. The boy giggled and clapped.

"Indeed she did. And such a cute one too!" She cooed, wrinkling her nose tenderly at the boy. He laughed and ran over to his mother.

"Well it's good to know you aren't the only one that has."

She turned to face him. "Yes it is." He chuckled, and took the dish from her.

"Need anything else?"

"No thanks. How much?"

He waved his hand. "My treat tonight on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Come back tomorrow please?" He asked her.

Taken aback, Bridget stared at him. "Sure…I can after I close the shop."

"Good. Speaking of closing up, I better get cracking on that before Mom comes down and kills me." He joked. Shifting out of the booth, he patted Belle one more time. "Such a pretty girl you are."

"Thank you again Josh." Bridget said, walking to the door. He opened it for her, stepping out of the way.

"Anytime."

Making her way out, she blushed furiously. What was wrong with her? What the hell had that all be about? Sure he was cute, not as handsome as Havoc; and he was sweet, maybe more so than...she cut the thought short. What the hell was she doing. Why was she comparing him to Havoc? A handsome, tall, itaken/i, older man. Giving herself a furious telling off, she let Belle lead them home.

When they reached the two story Victorian house she smiled. It was cute, but much too big for just one person and a dog. It was a creamy white with emerald shutters and trimming. The porch was screened in, and held white wicker furniture for her and a guest to relax on. The door was the same emerald as the shutters, with a brass knocker in the shape of a horse's head.

Unlocking it, she took the leash off of Belle and let her run free. The dog leapt over the threshold

and slide down the hardwood floors.

Snorting, her owner followed her in, dropping her keys into the bowl that rested on a small hall table. Kicking her shoes off, she padded silently into the kitchen. The Tesson's had modeled it after a country home kitchen, and she loved it. Taking down her favourite mug, she started a pot of water to boil. Glancing at the clock, she wandered how Havoc was doing. As soon as she thought it, she tried to forget it. It wasn't her concern and she shouldn't worry.

While she waited for her water, she made her way into the living room to grab the book her parents had sent her earlier that week. A sad smile graced her features as she read the letter written on the cover. Trying to ignore the small tear, she hugged it. She would see them soon, so there was no point in being sad. Besides, she was proud of them.

The screaming whistle scared her out of her musings as it tried to re-enact a scene from a horror novel. Darting back into the kitchen she snapped the flames off and poured the water over a tea bag. Looking around the kitchen, she opted to go back to her room to read.

Making her way down the long hallway she took slower steps to keep from spilling the scalding liquid down her wrist. She paid no mind to the paintings that hung on the cream walls. Reaching the spiralling stairs she paused, listening for Belle. The house was quiet, and she figured that she was up in the room already. Going up, she whistled when she made it to the second floor landing. Belle poked her head out of the bedroom, ears alert. "I thought so." She muttered.

Pausing in the doorway of her room, Bridget groaned. She really needed to clean up. Cloths were strewn all over as if her closet had waged war on the beautiful dark maple dresser, with neither of them winning. There were even some on the ornate frame of the mirror. Heaving a sigh, she knew her book would have to wait as she made her room look like it belong to a human and not some cyclone.

Grabbing all the clothes, she tossed them on to the queen sized canopy bed. It wouldn't do to just stuff them back in, she'd only screw them up once more in the morning if she couldn't find what she was looking for. Belle jumped up onto it, laying to the side of the pile.

"You know, you could help." She groused. Belle laid her ears back against her head, once more making her owner swear that she really knew what she was saying. Reaching over, she snapped on the bedside alarm. A country song she loved was just starting. Turning the volume up, she sang along thinking of how her Aunt had always teased her and said it was really her they were talking about.

Time passed quickly as she sang and cleaned, carefree and happy. As she closed the sliding door of her closet, she gave a triumphant laugh. "I win that war for now!" She exclaimed, shaking a fist at the mute dresser. It stood, sturdy and proud as she took her nightgown out of it. The orange fabric well worn and loved.

"Wait here Belle. I'm going to get ready for bed then I'll be back to read for a bit." Stepping into her adjacent bathroom, she set the water to warm as she stripped down. Pulling a thick, fluffy white towel out of the bathroom closet, she laid it on top of her nightgown within easy reach. Stepping under the spray, she tilted her head back eyes drifting closed, allowing the water to wash away the day. For a while, she just relaxed, mind not really settling on anything. Finally she started to wash off, lathering up her wash cloth with her favourite body wash. The scent of lilac filled the shower, clear and sweet. As she washed off, a thought that she had never had before crept into the edges of her mind. Hands that weren't her own were sliding over her body, strong and calloused, washing away the stress of life. As they reached her stomach, her eyes flew open. It was wrong, and the thoughts shouldn't even be there. Rushing through the rest of her shower, she darted out and grabbed the towel. Rubbing down furiously, she quickly dressed and made her way back into her room. Flopping down on the bed with a sigh, she crawled under her sheet. The white cotton was soft and comfortable, a great contrast to the almost black maple poster bed. She loved the bedroom set most of her home.

The headboard had a small farm scene carved on it, complete with animals and a woodland behind it. The footboard had a large house on it with a dog on the porch. The dresser only had ivy carved around the mirror, nothing else, and the bedside table was lacking design. Snagging her book off of it, she took a sip of the cooling tea and began to read.

She must have fallen asleep at some point in the story and awoke with a jerk caused by a nightmare. Groggily she tried to read the numbers on her alarm clock. Four-thirty-nine. Letting out a childish whine, she rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. But as she closed her eyes, the nightmare came slinking back, creeping at the edges of her consciousness and waiting. Shuddering, she cracked her eyes open, trying to lock onto good thoughts to occupy her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to read horror novels before bed anymore.

Drifting off, her mind wandered to memories of home. She fell asleep smiling.

The alarm clock screaming itself horse at six had her shooting upright with a flail. Belle shot off the bed as her owner suddenly tumbled out trying to untangle herself. Letting out a moan and laying there, Bridget glared at the bed like it was at fault. It remained quiet and where it was.

"Damn it all." She growled, standing up and tossing the sheet back onto it. "Something tells me this won't be such a beautiful day already." Stomping into her bathroom she began to get ready for her day. It was as she was brushing her hair she remembered the woman coming in for her wedding party. Trying to keep from crying out of annoyance, she started planning on what would work from what she could remember of the woman and the other flowers.

Making her way down the stairs, she whistled for Belle. "Come on girl, we've got a lot to do before we open." Clipping the leash onto the collar, she opened the door for her pet to lead her out. While they made their way down the road, she toyed with the idea of stopping for coffee. A small part of her shied away from the idea. Sadness bubbled up slowly, like a pot spilling over when someone's back was turned. For the first time in a month, she took a new route to the shop.

Arriving at the shop she opened it almost two hours early. Looking around the quiet street, she knew it would be a bit before anyone came. Making her way into the back room, she started a kettle for tea and turned her radio on. Grabbing a notebook and a pen, she sat down to start listing ideas as to what flowers would suite the woman's picky tastes. She became lost in the combinations, only falling back into reality when the kettle began to scream it's agony of heat.

Pouring her tea, she made to settle back down when the bell chimed. Quickly flicking her gaze at the clock, she mused as to who would be already in for flowers when her usual time to open was still over an hour away. Poking her head out, she grinned.

"Well, I didn't I'd see you this soon." She teased, stepping out. Josh shot her a crooked smile.

"Well I was on my way to the shop and saw you were open early and I have a bit of time so I figured I'd say hello. What brings you in early?"

"A big order that I'm not looking forward to."

"I hate those. We do parties and there are times when parents change their minds a dozen times."

"This woman reached that first day." She giggled.

"Oh, well let's hope it gets better?" It was more of a question then a statement.

"Let's hope. However her tract record is rather poor."

"But you're clever, you can make her see." He pointed out. She blushed faintly, the light pink hue dusting her cheeks.

"Thank you." She muttered, looking down.

"Bridget, I have a question for you."

Looking up she met his gaze. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" As he asked the question, the chime of the bell had them turning around. Suddenly, she felt rooted to the spot.

"Sorry, seems I'm interrupting something. I'll just come back later." Havoc said, turning around.

"Jean wait! You don't have to leave." Bridget said, stepping forward.

"Nah, I just wanted to tell you how it went last night. But you're busy. I'll see you tonight." With that, he left. Swallowing hard, Bridget bit her lower lip.

"Bridget?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on, sit down. Can you tell me what that was about?" Josh asked, guiding her gently to the chair behind the counter.

"That was Havoc, a man I met a few days ago. He came in to buy flowers for a woman that he met that same day. I don't know. It's odd really. But it doesn't matter." She waved the problems away faintly.

"I see. Well there's nothing you can do but let it go the way it's supposed to go." He replied.

"You're right. It doesn't matter right now and I shouldn't worry. I have other things to think about. And as for your question, meet me on Cherry Street, seven ok with you?" She asked him, smiling.

Josh grinned happily. "Perfect. I'll see you then." Standing, he darted happily out the door.

Climbing happily to her feet, she fairly danced back into the back room to grab her list. "Well Belle, it looks like things may be changing for the better for me!" She exclaimed.

The dog yawned, and simply lay back in her beam of sunshine. "Well it's good to know you care." Bridget groused, rolling her eyes. Going back into the front of the store she began assembling the arrangements.

It was after noon before the woman flounced in. "Are the flowers ready?" She asked, looking around. Bridget ground her teeth, almost positive the woman could hear her.

"I have a few options set up for you to look through. I chose to go with this bright display of fresh daisy spray chrysanthemums, simply arranged with a few stalks of natural wheat and accent blossoms to start with. Then moving down we have this stylish contemporary arrangement includes yellow cushion spray chrysanthemums, bi-color orange roses, rust cushion spray chrysanthemums, yellow disbud chrysanthemum and yellow Viking spray chrysanthemums accented with assorted greenery. The final choice was sunny sunflowers, red roses and miniature carnations, bronze daisy spray chrysanthemums, large lavender monte casino asters and autumn greens are beautifully. I chose these colors primarily for the rustic feel of them that you asked for." She explained.

"Well…they are all ok. I rather like the first one…however the third one is really good as well. I think I'll will use the third choice for my Maid of Honor and the first one for the other bride's maids." She sniffed, staring down at them.

"Thank you, I rather liked those two as well."

"Yes, well I don't have time to keep searching. What about the roses for our parents?"

"I feel that you should pick the color your mother loves best and give her this. Show her you know what she likes. Then do the same for his mother and father."

"Fine, but I don't know theirs. I will just go with white for the men and red for the women. That's all."

"Alright then. You say the date of the wedding is a week from now on Saturday?"

"Yes, have them at the park by ten. No later or you won't get a single cent." The woman warned.

"I understand, trust me. Now then everything is in order and unless there is something else?"

"No, that's all. I have other business to attend to. My best friend just got a new boyfriend last night and wants to know what I think of him. Some Military guy." The woman made a face as if the word were some taboo. "I don't know what she is thinking, she's already got such a wealthy husband in the bank owner of hers. Quite the scandal if ask me. I wouldn't down trade from a comfortable life to one where you don't even know if he's going to make it home. Oh well. I guess some people are rather desperate." She gossiped on.

"My goodness. I must say that is rather a bad idea. However is she happy with her husband?"

"Oh, well they used to be. But she's trying to just get back at him for suddenly always leaving her alone to go on business trips. He used to take her with him and suddenly he's not!"

"Wow. Well I hope it all works out."

"I do as well. This is just not acceptable for her. Well thank you, see you next Saturday." With that the woman left the shop.

Making a face, Bridget rolled her eyes. "I hate gossips. Ugh, it's just so not needed."

The bell chimed once more and she turned to welcome her customer. "How may I help you today?" She asked, making her way over to the elderly woman. She looked around, as if the shop wasn't good enough for her.

"My friends and I are having a little get together to play cards tonight. Sadly my usual florist is ill and a woman told me about this place. Do you think you can provide for me? I need some of the best white calla lilies, a few white roses, some deep purple tulips, a few trumpet flowers, and blue bells. That about covers everyone that's coming I think. Each flower is going to a different person, so they need their own small vases. Don't make the bouquets too big, and they are useless if they are too small."

Bridget stood rooted to the spot for a brief second, shock at such a pushy attitude. Snapping to attention, she nodded. "Don't worry Ma'm. I have the perfect flowers for you. Why don't you take a seat over there by the widow and I'll start getting everything set up." The woman glanced over the seat before she sat down.

At first Bridget thought it was going to be easy. A few simple arrangements and she'd be done. Instead, the woman had a complaint about everything. From "the weed" she added as a small decoration (it had honestly been only baby's breath), to the "shabby state" of a few of the blue bells. When she started attacking the girl herself, it was all she had to remain calm and not burst into tears. From being called a "poor worker" to "rather slow", the list was endless. When she finally left two hours later, half ass satisfied with her flowers, Bridget had sank down in tears against the counter.

Belle darted over, licking at her master's face and whining. "Oh Belle. I hate monsters like that." She sobbed, the insults echoing in her mind. In her pitiful state, she didn't hear the bell chime, or the footsteps approaching her. It was when a large hand laid itself on her shoulder did she jump with a strangled scream and look up. Bright blue eyes were full of concern as she met them.  
>"Bridget? Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Havoc asked, voice full of worry.<p>

Nodding, she sniffed. "Oh that horrible woman! Just, it's so silly of my to cry but I couldn't help it. Nothing seems to be going right today!" She said, trying to wipe away her tears. Reaching up, Havoc grabbed a tissue for her and wiped at her tear stained cheeks.

"Come on now, it's going to be fine. And sometimes it's good for a girl to have a cry. Right?" Helping her up, he guided her to the chair. "Now, start over and tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath and hiccupping once, she launched into her tale. From falling out of bed, to a few people walking out while she was trying to ring them up then yelling at her when she confronted them, to the two high class women.

"I just, I don't know how worse it can get! I'm not that stupid when it comes to flowers, am I?" She worried, looking down and worrying the tissue in her hands.

"Look at me."

She shook her head, fighting more tears. A strong hand came out and lifted her chin, locking their gaze. "Don't iever/i let someone get to you. Bridget, you are more passionate about flowers than anyone I have ever met. You know your stuff, I should know. I've seen you in motion. Those woman just hate feeling that a beautiful girl like you knows more than they do about something. They think that just because they grew up around parties and such with flowers that they know better. But their wrong. You can best anyone at this." His voice was strong, reassuring. Nodding, she tried to smile.

"I guess you're right. I just have had a long day and that was the final straw." She sighed, tossing her tissue away. Belle whined, ears down. "Oh girl, I'm ok now." She laughed weakly, ruffling the silky fur. "Thank you Jean." She said.

"It's what I'm good at. Feel better?"

"Much. So, now that we've gotten over that rather embarrassing ordeal, what brings you here?" She asked him.

"Nothing much, just wanted to check on you and talk. I guess it's a good thing I came."

"It was. How was last night?" It hurt to ask, and she couldn't understand why. It was like she only asked to torment herself more. The man grinned.

"Amazing. We ate dinner, walked around the park and just talked. I took her home and she asked me to come in but…I didn't." He admitted. "Don't ask why, I'd rather not say. But otherwise it was fun. I had a really great time. What about you? Don't you have a date tonight?" The question made something deep inside of him raise its head and snarl it's anger.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous. I honestly never even thought about dating. Mostly because back where I live I knew all the men and guys and just couldn't think of them as anything other than a motley family. My best friend teased me we could date, she acts so much like a boy. We even call her "Tommy." But it just was always a joke." She laughed.

"I'm sure it will be fine. So…" He paused, a roguish, teasing grin on his face. "if you've never been on a date, I take it you've never been kissed?"

"Brett tried once on a dare and I punched him. Broke his nose. Course I was twelve."

He started laughing. "Then Josh better watch out. Who knows, you may break his nose." He teased. Blushing, she shoved him playfully.

"I will not! I'm sure it won't be that bad…"

"Mmm who knows. Some people just are bad at kissing. Some are really good."

"Oh would you stop! Now I'm worried I'm going to mess this up. Pick a new topic!"

"Oh no, this is way too much fun. Look at you blush!"

"Jean! Fine, then I bet you're only making me worry because you were lousy yourself!" She shot back, smirking.

"Hardly. I'm rather proud to say I'm a perfect kisser."

"Or so you think. You and your ego."

By then, both were laughing and shaking their heads.

"Hey, I like my ego. I have it for a reason."

"It leads you astray."

"Wanna bet?" The words slipped out of his mouth and he almost slapped a hand to his mouth like a child.

"Sure. I bet you're actually a lousy kisser."

He couldn't help it, it was like a hard drug running through is veins and just wouldn't let him stop. "Then it's a bet."

"Wait, how on earth can you prove it? And what's the stakes?"

"I win, you clean my house and give me free flowers for a month. You win, I don't know what to offer, I know I'll win."

"Ha! I win you have to be my handy man around my house and fix a things."

"Then it's a deal."

"Ok, so how do we prove it?"

"Oh no, first off, shake. Make it an official deal, then worry about that." His mind was going haywire, thoughts rushing through so fast that he couldn't even grasp one. But one just stood out, dominating his body and shutting down his rational part.

Her hand was soft, warm and small in his. As soon as he had a gentle grasp on it, he suddenly pulled her forward. Her body fit to his, pressing against him so tender and easy. It was like she had been born to be held by him. Lilac teased his senses, making him drunk on her. Nothing like when he had held Sasha the night before. She had smelled like expensive perfume, and hadn't fit like a puzzle piece. His lungs ached for air as they stood there, mouths just a few inches apart. He could feel himself tremble, and the returned shivers of her body. Beautiful hazel eyes were squeezed shut, and he finally took a ragged breath.

Leaning forward, he bypassed her lips and whispered into the shell of her ear, "If I knew I wouldn't steal something precious to you, I'd do it. You gotta watch me, I'm rather bold sometimes." He felt her shudder as his lips tickled her ear.

Standing there, Bridget didn't know if she had died, or if this was just a waking nightmare. Her body was screaming for him to do something, a feeling she hadn't ever felt, yet a fraction of her brain was crying out for her to yank away. He was taken, she was going on a date! But her body betrayed her, flushing and shivering as his breath and lips teased the tender flesh of her ear. His words were low, husky. Biting her lower lip, she could only remain frozen, battling her mind and body alike. But she wanted this, wanted to see what it was like. Was she really that twisted? To do something to only make herself suffer worse?

On the other hand, did she really want to regret her first kiss? It was like either way she would. While her mind was in turmoil, her body took charge. Shoving him away, she spun and fled. What had just happened between them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Listen Ad Cor Tuum

**Rating**: This chapter? PG

**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist

**Genre**: romance, humor, drama, general.

**Wordcount**: 11,014

**Warnings**: It gets a bit steamy, and with a non favorable couple. -_- Hey, every great author has to do something we all hate right? It won't be too detailed though so if you want skip it.

**Summary**: When Havoc stops in to buy flowers for a woman he likes, he gets more than he bargained for. But can he step up and make the right choice? HavocxOC

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANY of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. They belong to the great Hiromu Arakawa. I do own Bridget, and all the other random people popping in.

Chapter 2

Bridget stood trembling in the back room of the shop, emotions going haywire. She knew he hadn't left yet, she hadn't heard the bell ring. Why was she running? Wasn't this what she thought she wanted? Taking a calming breath she turned to face the door. Trying to put one foot in front of the other to walk out was like trying to get an elephant to fly. Belle stood at the curtain, watching the man who was painstakingly making his way towards her. Fluffing up, she strutted away to lay under the table. Watching her pet, she knew he was coming for her.

Bracing herself, she waited. Sure enough, he turned to stone almost the second he opened the curtain. What could he say? What would she do? It was maddening to see him standing there.

"Jean…"

"Bridget…"

They both paused to wait. Finally he coughed awkwardly, and shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "It was just a joke taken too far."

"Jean?" It slipped out and now suddenly they were once more staring at each other. There was no way she was really going to say what she was thinking.

"May I sit?"

Nodding stupidly, she moved aside and let him sit down. Taking the seat, he waited for her to continue.

"I…um..oh my god." She cried, wheeling to pace the tiny kitchen. "I know what I want to say but it's just so…stupid!"

He tried to hide a tiny smile as he watched her in her flustered state. "May I try something? I swear, you are welcome to kill me after."

She paused mid-stride and crossed her arms. "Am I really able to trust you?" She asked. He started laughing.

"Not really. I do what I think is right, or just don't care." He pointed out to her. "Now, stand there, don't move and close your eyes." Narrowing them, she raised an eyebrow. "Please?"

Closing them, she waited, tapping her foot.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Tiger Lily."

"What's the name of your dog?"

"Belle."

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Suddenly flustered she opened her eyes. "It's a stupid reason."

"It's only as stupid as you think it's going to be."

"Because I don't want to regret this. I don't want to look back and wonder what if."

"Do you like Josh?"

"Not as anything more than a friend. But I want to give him a fair chance. Maybe if I try this, then I'll see something I missed."

He listened, shaking his head. "Trust me, that's not the thing to do. You have to like the person to date them. Only when you're dating them can you see if you really love them or if you are better off without them, or if they are more for friend material. Don't lead him on."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Then just meet up with him and tell him that. If he wants to be friends he will understand."

"I guess I understand. I'll talk to him tonight."

"Good. I'm really sorry." He apologized again. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to keep apologizing. I forgave you the second you came in here. If I hadn't, I would have made you get out." She pointed out to him. "I don't know why, but I can't stay mad at you."

"I still feel a bit bad. Anyway, I gotta go." He rose from the chair and started to head out. "I have to pick up Sasha."

"Jean?"

"Hmm?"

"You know mine…so what's your favorite flower?"

"Never really had one. But I'm going to have to say I'm drawn to lilacs." He replied over his shoulder.

"Do you love her?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. "No. But I do like her. I don't know if I'll ever love her."

"Be careful?"

"Always."

With that, he was gone. Sitting in his vacated chair, she rested her head in her hands. That was rude of her to ask. It was a surprise he had even responded. "I'm such an idiot."

Looking up at her small clock, she groaned again. "And I have to meet with Josh in a few hours. What am I going to tell him girl?" Belle remained silent, laying down at her feet. "Some help you are. Oh well, come on girl, let's close up." Shoving away from the table, she began to make her way into the main room.

She must have missed the bell, and she regretted coming into the main room at once. "May I help you Miss?" She asked, fighting the urge to tell the woman to get out.

Sasha raked her gaze over her. "Yeah, you can. You can leave Havoc alone. I don't need a child nosing around and ruining something good for me." Her voice was snide, and she smirked. "Besides, do you really think you could turn his head? You're nothing but a little kid to him he wants to be nice to. Just give it up. If I see you together once more, I'll handle it. I'm not playing a game. I will take you out of my way." She turned and walked out. Shaking, Bridget didn't know what to do. The threat hung heavy in the air, and Belle started snarling the door.

It shook her out of her daze. "She…there's no way. I'm not going to back down!" Clenching her fists, she ground her teeth together. How dare that woman come into the shop and do that? Who did she think she was?

Whirling around, Bridget stormed around, getting the shop closed down as fast as she could. Anger flowed through her as she finished and called for Belle. "You know girl, something is telling me to look into this woman. What that bride said to me is sticking, and I have a feeling I just may win this war." Belle barked, showing teeth. "I agree, now come on. Let's go see what Josh thinks."

The girl almost ran down the street. Bursting in, she was relieved to see no one there. "Josh?" She called. He poked his head out from the back.

"Bridget? Hey I thought we agreed seven?" He asked, walking out. She sighed.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I think I know what you want to say. And I know, it's ok. You like him. You said yes to try to forget him. Right?"

She started at him. "That's creepy…don't do that anymore."

He started laughing. "Sorry, I'm good at that. But I understand. So, even though we won't date, still want to hang out?"

"You bet. And I need a bit of help. When do you get off?"

"Here in about fifteen minutes. Want some ice cream while you wait? You can sit at the counter and we can talk unless someone comes in." He offered. She smiled.

"You know, it may be creepy how well you seem to already know me."

"Meh, I love to study people. Now then, what can I do for you?"

"It's this woman he's with. She just…well don't tell anyone. But she just came into the shop and threatened me. Told me to pretty much vanish from him life or I'd go missing." She explained. "But earlier today, the bride came in. Was gossiping up a storm about her best friend finding a new boyfriend…and she is imarried/i! So I bet you anything that it's this woman. Because the woman said that her friend had bad tastes because he was in the Military. They just went on a date last night. I need your help proving that she's married. But without him getting caught in the crossfire. She's married to the big bank owner, so this screams scandal. Can you help me?"

"I hear a lot of things around here. I'll start paying more attention. What does this woman look like?"

The two sat and began to work on their plan as the evening wore on. Finally, they had it all worked out. He was going to talk to his friends in the upper side of the city, setting tabs on the woman. She was going to ask plenty of the richer women about any new gossip, knowing that they would give it to her. It was their life style. While they were off of work, they would keep tabs on her themselves. Laughing, they finished the supper he had made for them in the kitchen of the shop.

"Thank you so much Josh. And this was amazing!"

"Thanks. I learned how to make that years ago. Nothing to special, glad you liked it. And now then, in return." He smiled.

"Yes?"

"You make dinner tomorrow."

"It's a deal." Giggling, she watched him.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking. You'd be perfect for my friend if she were here."

"Really?"

"Yup. Now then, I really should go. Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll stop by to get you and we can start our job."

"See you then." Walking her to the door, he let her out. "Be careful, please."

"Don't worry, I will be." Spinning, she started off down the street. Her mind was in turmoil, trying to grasp at straw-like thoughts. Giving up, she just jogged the rest of the way home. Reaching it, she let Belle in first while she kicked off her shoes. The dog did her usual running sweep of the house before racing up the stairs and Bridget found she was glad that her pet had odd habits. Following her pet up the stairs, she wondered faintly what Havoc was doing. Shaking the though off, she looked around. Her home seemed to quiet, too big. Words floated through her mind, and she bit her lip. Grabbing her shoes, she whistled for Belle.

"Come on girl, I can't stand to be here alone. Not after what that horrible woman said. We'll go for a walk for a while, then maybe I'll wear myself out." She suggested. Belle danced in place, wagging her tail. Making her way back out of the house, she started out on no particular direction. It was quiet, the only sounds coming from bars and loud groups of people. She milled around the streets, talking faintly to Belle. It was when the dog started trying to run did she realized they were at the park. Laughing, she let her go, knowing Belle would stay within sight.

Havoc made his way casually down the abandoned street, whistling a random tune. Sasha had canceled on him, having to leave town for a prior engagement. Milling around, he started to make his way home. Halfway there, he found himself taking a side street and continuing his walk. He was too awake to really get any rest, and he had the next day off while Mustang and Hawkeye met up with the informants for their mission. It was more like a day to pack, and ready himself to leave and dive into a dangerous situation. He frowned, mind going to what the envelope had said.

It wasn't what he really wanted to think of, and he shoved the thoughts out of his mind. His feet carried him down random side streets, and he paused when he heard a dog bark. Gaze scanning the area, he slowly drew his gun. If it wasn't a friendly dog, or if it was for someone who wasn't to kind, he would deal with it. A blur of black and white fur shot up to him, and he almost yelped as he was tackled.

"Belle? Belle! Where are you?" The voice had a bubble of glee well up.

"Over here." He called back. Bridget jogged into view, glaring at her dog.

"You dummy! I was worried you actually ran away for the first time." She chastised. Realizing who Belle was with, she smiled. "Oh it's you."

"Is that all? Just oh it's me." He asked, smirking.

"What are you doing here?"

"What about you?"

Laughing, she walked over to him. "I just couldn't sleep. And, well I'd rather not say."

"Come on, let's continue our walk." Leaning down, he clipped Belle's leash back on her. "Or were you on your way home?"

Shaking her head, she took the leash. "No, I was actually hoping to be out longer."

"Good. Come on." The two started walking, quiet at first. Finally, he broke the silence. "I leave in two days. I won't see you again for a while."

Halting, she stared. "W…what?"

"I have a mission. And I don't know when I will be back."

"Oh…I see." Her eyes watched the ground, and she started walking again.

They were quiet once more, and she let him guide her around. It was when he reached his apartment that he sighed. "Care to come up? It's not the best of places, but it's home." He offered. She nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that."

As he was leading her up, he swallowed dryly. He hadn't had anyone ever come up to his apartment. It was his sanctuary, his own place. Every time it came down to places on a date, it was always to the woman's house. "It's a real mess." He apologized.

"You're a man, I figured it would be. Don't apologize."

Unlocking his door, he held it open for her. Belle trotted in first, waiting for her master to unlock her leash. When she was free, she did her usual sweep of a home. "Sorry about her. It's like she knows I'm alone and so she makes it her mission to protect me."

"That's a good thing. Remind me to treat her when she does that."

"Don't encourage her behavior." Walking into the apartment, she looked around. "Typical man." She teased.

"Hey, I have reason. I'm only home when I'm off work and it's late at night." He countered.

"It doesn't matter. I'm only teasing." Sitting on the couch she made a tiny face. "Although I'm not joking when I say that this is harder than a boulder."

"Oh, that thing? Yeah, it was a move in gift so I couldn't say no and not feel bad. But once I had it I never could find time to get rid of it." He explained.

"I've been in a situation like that. At least there's….better not say that."

"Porn? I have more class."

"Good, that would have just been awkward."

"Want a drink? I've got milk, beer, water or tea."

"Milk please. Thanks Jean."

"Any time." Walking into the kitchen part of the room he grabbed two glasses and poured them both some. Making his way back to the couch, he handed it to her, shaking faintly.

"Are you ok Jean?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"How about secret for a secret?"

"Hmmm…mind if I smoke?"

"Not a fan, but it's your home. Go for it. I'm used to it."

"Sorry." He admitted sheepishly. Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Apologizing. Every time you do now, I'm going to do something to annoy you. I don't know what does yet but I will find something." She warned, grinning. He rolled his eyes and light his cigarette. Inhaling, he held it for a second, thinking of what he was going to say. Feeling her eyes on him, he exhaled and made a face.

"You have to swear not to laugh."

"Only if you don't laugh at me."

"Deal. I've never brought a woman home, ever. I've just always went to their place."

"So…I'm the first woman who's ever seen the inside of this place?"

"Yup."

"Well…for my first male apartment it's cleaner than I thought." She admitted, smiling. "There's my secret. I've never been to a guy's house."

"Hmm, that's not a bad thing."

"Well neither is yours."

"I guess you have a point. I don't see it that way, but figured I'd tell you."

Bridget gave a small smile. "I feel special." She teased.

"You should, totally special." They were both grinning.

"Yup, feel like a queen."

"Your Highness wish for anything else?"

They started laughing, and she aimed a fake kick at his leg. Belle lifted her head for a second to stare at them like they were crazy before she lay back down. "Nothing for now Servant Boy." She mocked, giggling.

Shaking his head, he sat back against the couch and finished his smoke. "Can you tell me about your life?" He asked randomly. She froze, and looked over at him.

"What about it?"

"Anything. Where were you born?"

"A tiny village called Aviston, my parents are teachers and always travel. My Grams and Aunt raised me on our farm."

"What animals did you have?"

"Mostly cattle, but we had a lot of others. I always remember helping my Aunt with the animals. My Grams would teach me the ways of flowers, herbs and house work."

"Where are your parents?"

"They travel all over. But they do come to see me once a year and always send me letters and gifts. I don't mind. I love them and I know they love me, and the world needs more people like them."

"I see."

"What about you?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"I want to know about you first. We can learn about my past later. Sound fair?"

"In a way."

"So, keep talking."

"Now who's the bossy one?" She joked.

"Never."

For a while, they sat talking about her life back home, then when he started working for the Military. Hours passed as they talked, and it was only when Bridget gave a jaw cracking yawn did Havoc glance at the time. She followed his gaze and her eyes went wide. "Oh god. I still have to walk home." She moaned.

"Don't…stay here. I don't mind." The offering slipped out and they went quiet.

"I shouldn't. I don't want to be an inconvenience." Her voice was hardly above a whisper.

"It's too late to be walking around out there."

They watched each other, and she looked down at the messy floor. "Jean…"

"Please. I'll sleep out here, so don't worry. I just wouldn't feel right if you walked home."

"I….guess so." She yawned again. Standing, she let him lead her around.

"Bathroom's here, and my room is just across the hall. Help yourself to any cloths to sleep in." he offered. "I'll be just in here if you need me. Good night, and see you in the morning."

"Good night. Thank you Jean."

"Any time."

She made her way down the short hall and paused in the doorway. "Wow." She breathed, staring at the bed set. Stepping in, she meandered over to the closet, running her hand over the foot board. Reaching the closet, she looked at the cloths hanging there. Most were his uniform, and only a few other shirts were there. Taking down a t-shirt she changed quickly. It was well worn, soft and smelt faintly of smoke and his cologne. She fought a blush and quickly crawled into bed. The sent was stronger there and she buried her face in the pillow. Belle trotted in and jumped up beside her. "Oh girl, I think I've made a mistake." She sighed, rolling over. The dog just yawned and lay back down. "Guess you don't care. Good night girl." Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep and ignore the fact he was just down the hall from her.

Havoc was having the same problem as Bridget as he lay staring at the ceiling. His mind was racing and he couldn't get it under control. Slowly rising up like the sun, he tried to slip down the hall to the bathroom, tip-toeing past his room. He darted in to the bathroom, trying to be quieter than a mouse in a church.

She lay awake, hearing him move past and bit her lip hard. As he started to walk by back towards the living room, she fought to not call out. He paused by the door, hand on the knob before gathering his strength and moving by. Laying back down on the couch, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

It wasn't until they both passed out from sheer exhaustion did they get any rest. Even then, it wasn't peaceful. Dreams were more like nightmares in their distorted states, and Bridget awoke first, gasping and almost screaming. Shaking, she looked over at the alarm clock and groaned. Four hours of sleep were hardly enough. Laying back down, she tried to fall back asleep. Belle had heard her, and started to insist on going out. Groaning, she stood and padded into the kitchen. "Hang on girl, let me get a drink." She whispered, voice thick and choked with sleep. The dog danced around, tail going a mile a minute. Grabbing a cup, she filled it with water and almost spilled it as Havoc snored. Spinning around, she used the counter for support to study his sleeping figure. The blanket had fallen to the floor, and she turned a deep shade of red.

He was only in his boxers, the dark fabric a contrast to his pale skin. A small patch of hair around his navel lead down to them, and she swallowed hard. She quickly turned and fled down the hall to the room, crawling back in bed. Belle let out a faint whine and walked out. Going back into the living room, she sat down by Havoc's head and whined, sticking her cold nose against his neck. Groaning, he rolled slightly and she perked up, wagging her tail. When she realized he wasn't going to get up, she began to lick his face. A hand swatted at her and she nimbly dodged it. Shoving her nose against his, she let out a light bark.

His eyes flew open and he almost fell off the couch as he yelped. Belled barked and danced in place, wagging her tail. Bridget had heard the commotion and had quickly darted back into the main room.

"Belle! You brat! I told you to…" She trailed off. Havoc was bright red, his fists clenched at his sides. "I'm so sorry. I just…I didn't mean for her to wake you up. Please, don't be mad."

"I….I'm not mad. Just…um" his mind was blank of all normal thoughts save for ones he didn't want her to know. There she stood in the early morning light, hair loose and flowing and wild. His t-shirt was wrinkled, and hung to her knees. Dark flames started welling up in him, hot and thick. She was beyond beautiful, she was a goddess like that. He hadn't see a woman in his shirt in years, and he had forgotten how much of a turn-on it was. "I…" he couldn't say anything more.

"I'll get dressed and take her out." She darted back down the hall. Grabbing her pants, she slide them on quickly. Slipping her feet into her shoes without socks, she grabbed the leash and flew back into the living room.

"Bridget…" His voice was rough, thick. She turned to face him, face curious.

"Yeah?"

"I'll wait till your back up."

Nodding, she took Belle out. He sank down onto the couch, well aware of what was going on with him. He was amazed that she hadn't seen what she was doing to him, how his boxers were suddenly to tight. Shaking his head, he tried to get more civil thoughts into his mind. It wasn't all his fault that he hadn't been with someone in a while, nor was it her fault she had rushed out to stop her dog. Realizing that he was still almost naked, he blushed. No wonder she had lost it. In a flash, he was grabbing pants and his shirt. Yanking them on, he almost broke his neck trying to dance around pulling his pants on. Laughter erupted from the doorway and he toppled over.

"Are….are you ok?" She laughed, sitting down. "Or were you trying some new dance move?" He chuckled, finishing getting dressed.

"Totally. Best one I've thought of yet."

"I must say I rather like it."

"Well good. Maybe I'll show it off at work Monday."

"You should. It'd be a big hit. So…I'm sorry about her." She gestured to the dog and glared at her.

"It's just normal. And I'm sorry as well. I wasn't mad, trust me." He muttered. Walking over to him, she sat down next to him.

"Jean, stop that. You're doing it again."

"Sorry…" She shoved him and he started laughing. "It's habit!"

"Well, that needs broken."

He light a smoke, shrugging. "I'd rather that then this." Smiling around the stick, he watched her. Wrinkling her nose gently, she yawned.

"I guess you have a point. And damn it's too early." She whined, looking at his living room clock.

"I agree. Why don't you go back to sleep? I have to pack up and get ready to leave."

"Leave? Oh…right. When will you be back?" She asked him, staring at the floor like it would answer her.

"I don't know. We leave tomorrow, sooner than we originally planned. I never know when I'm going to be back. Just that I will be when the mission is over."

"Jean?"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind. I'll let you pack." She quickly got up and made her way into minuscule kitchen to make coffee. Her mind was in ruins as she started it. Why was she suddenly so upset? It wasn't like he was her lover. He was just a friend, a really good friend. Hearing him shift around in the living room, she hung her head and tried not to let the tears fall. It had been the same way when one of her friends back home had left to join the Military. He hadn't been back since, and she was terrified it would be the same thing now. Brushing them away she scolded herself for being childish.

Havoc watched her from the living room, bottom lip being worried on by his teeth like dogs with a bone. It felt like he should do something, say something, but what? Shaking the feeling off, he just made his way down the hall to his room. Grabbing his bag, he began to toss cloths in pill-mill and not even fold them. It wasn't like it would really matter, he was only going to be in a small room most of the time anyway with Breda and Falman.

Zipping up his bag, he tossed it on the unmade bed. A song drifted to his ears and he paused. There wasn't a radio in the living room, so how was he hearing it? Was he going mad from lack of sleep? Straining his ears, he tried to capture where it was coming from. Slinking back into the hall like a cat, he spotted Bridget at the sink. Her back was pressed to it and she was gazing into her coffee cup like it had all the answers. She was singing, a sad, barely audible tune. Propping himself up against the wall, he listened. It was hard to make out the words, only snippets floated to him, but the tune was strong. She came to a sudden halt, tear falling into the mug.

Turning, she placed it on the counter, wrapping her arms around herself like she was shielding herself from something. He moved like a bolt of electricity had shot through him. Reaching her, he placed one hand on her shoulder. Not a word was spoken, but she spun around, burying her face into his shirt.

Bridget felt powerful arms wrap around her, holding her close to the broad chest. One large hand came up to stroke her wild tangle of hair, while a cheek pressed itself to the top of her head. Sobbing, she clung to him. It wasn't just because of the fear of losing him, it was memories of her friend. She didn't want to lose him as well. They swayed faintly in place like the last petal about to drop off of its dead host. Belle remained where she was, head low and ears down. Finally, he broke the silence like a delicate sheet of glass.

"Bridget, can I ask what's wrong?"

Sniffing, she tried to gain control of her breathing. "It's just…what if you don't come back? I don't think I could bear the thought of losing someone else close to me because of the Military." She explained, wiping away tears. He grabbed a paper towel and handed it to her.

"I won't let that happen, trust me." He vowed, brushing away a stray tear. "I'm always careful." Pulling her close again, he breathed in the scent of her. It was wrong to get her hopes up. He never really knew what would happen. It was also so wrong for this to feel so right, her in his arms, even if she was crying. She was crying for him and he clenched his teeth. Breaking away, he swallowed hard. "What are we doing Bridget?" He whispered, running a hand over his face.

A quizzical look crossed her face. "What do you mean?"

"This…us. Bridget, I'm dating someone. We can't keep doing this. It's like doing this horrible dance of trouble." He let out an exasperated huff.

"Doing what?" She cried, confusion flooding her.

"Acting like we're together! Like you like me, and that no one will notice that I'm near to you more than I am Sasha!" He was moving, pacing and gesturing.

More tears built up in the brilliant eyes. Without a word, she was shoving past him and running out the door. Belle let out a snarl at him and followed her. Groaning, he punched the wall nearest to him. Pain shot through his hand and he hissed out a few choice words.

"That went over well." He snarled to himself. "I just open my mouth and shove my foot in." Looking around, he sat down. A million thoughts crashed down on him, and he knew he had to apologize. It wasn't her fault, it was his for thinking such things, and lack of sleep wasn't helping his mind. It was just a horrible jumble. Hopefully, she would understand.

She wasn't aware of what road she was on, or even where she was going. The only thing she was aware of was how hard it was to see through her tears, and the chime of Belle's collar as her faithful friend kept close to her. It was starting to look like the dog was the only one who really cared about her in the city. Slowing down, she gasped for air, looking around. Letting out a faint squeak of horror she almost ran into the last person she wanted to see in her current state. Sasha was across the street, walking with a group of women. Backing into the alley, Bridget sank down the wall.

Her world was going to hell and she was just spring down with the ride. Belle suddenly started snarling, fur bristling. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Girls, it appears the local town tramp decided to make a stop here." The voice was colder than liquid nitrogen and just as smooth. Looking up, Bridget wiped her eyes.

"I'm not a tramp. And had I know this was your part of town I'd have sooner walked in front of a horse." She snapped back, blushing.

But the woman wasn't paying attention. Rage was coloring her face and she slapped the younger woman. "You little bitch. I know that shirt! Havoc wore it two days ago on our date." She hissed, advancing. "I thought I made it very clear to you before I left town last night to keep away from him. You're going to regret this."

Backing away, Bridget felt the harsh bite of the brick wall on her spine. "You don't own him! If anyone's the tramp here it's you! You're a cheater!" She shouted, praying someone nearby would hear and come to see what was going on. Luckily, she dodged the next blow. With a snarl, Belle leapt at the woman, fangs glistening in the light. "And if I were you I wouldn't try that again. I will let her attack you." She warned, standing up fully. Anger welled up in her, and she was grinding her teeth. "You keep toying with him and I'm going to blow this whole thing open. I'm sick of this already."

"You open your mouth to him and I'm going to make sure your little shop is shut down and you're run out of town." The older woman snarled. "I know people, and I have more connections then the railroad. I'm not the one you want to play a game with little one. Trust me, you will end this."

"You'll be happy to know he did. Just this morning." Bridget spat, turning and taking off like a startled sparrow. Belle gave chase, not wanting her master alone for another second. It was official, Bridget hated this city. Storming down the street, she made her way to the ice cream shop. She needed a brush, a ponytail holder and an ear that wouldn't lose it on her.

Ignoring the looks and the whispers, she made her way to the shop. Walking in, she was thankful it was empty. Josh looked up from a menu he was cleaning and froze. Throwing the rag, he leapt over the counter and darted over to her. "Bridget! Oh my god, come on, into the back." He wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulder.

For a while they didn't talk, he just helped her clean up and handed her a cup of strong tea. Watching her, he waited for her to calm down enough to talk. Once she was, she spilled everything to him, clutching her tea. He let her talk, not interrupting and waiting until she was done.

"Wow…rough morning doesn't cover that. And trust me, that threat was her last one. I'm going to use _my _connections from now on. If she thinks she has them, she hasn't met the city's favorite ice cream guy. Trust me, half the place hates her. It won't take much, I promise." He vowed. "Now, as for this Jeannie guy."

"Jean."

"Jeannie. He hurt you, and no man should ever hurt a woman. Now then, go ahead and go up to the break room and take a nap. I don't mind, and I'll make lunch later." Bridget opened her mouth to protest as he talked. "Don't even think about saying no. Now go on. This is going to become a great day." He promised her. Smiling, she made her way up the staircase in back of the small kitchen.

Josh shook his head and glanced out the window. He hated it when a friend was down, and really couldn't wait until the end of the day.

Making his way down the street, Havoc couldn't figure out what he was really planning on doing. He hadn't the faintest clue where she lived, or who to ask to find out. Of course, the was that Josh kid. Who knew, maybe he happened to know where she lived. His mind laughed at him. What would he say? "Sorry I'm a dick when I'm tired?" Taking a deep, final drag on his third cigarette he crushed the small stick out. There was no way she'd even want to talk to him anyway.

"Havoc!" The voice dragged him out of his daze and he almost groaned. Now wasn't the time for him to seem loving.

"Hey babe. What's up?" He asked Sasha as she walked over to him.

"We need to talk, now." She crossed her arms.

"Ok…so talk." He fell into step with her as she started off down the road.

"Not here. It's personal." Her tone was sharp and he slowed a bit.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"No. Now come on." She dragged him down the road to where her house was. Letting him in, she almost slammed the door. "Havoc, what's going on." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Taken slightly aback, he raised an eyebrow, placing a smoke between his lips and lightly chewing on it.

"Going on? We're talking after you Shang-highed me out of the street."

"I saw her, in your shirt this morning sobbing in an alley she must have found very comfortable."

He froze, blood running cold and almost stammered out something stupid. Instead, he swallowed hard and kept calm. "Her?"

"The flower shop girl. You can start talking or I can start walking. I'm waiting, and think long and hard about what you're going to say."

"We met up at the park. We were both walking last night and ran into each other. We just talked and it got late so I let her stay. I slept on the couch." He sighed, crossing his arms. "I swear we didn't do anything funny. She borrowed a shirt to sleep in and had to leave in a hurry." The lie slipped off his tongue easily.

"That's all? Really?"

"I promise babe."

"Good. Now then, maybe this will teach you only to think of me." Her voice became like velvet and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him, she pushed until he hit the door. He groaned, arms going around her waist. Her hands trailed up his shirt, shoving the fabric up as they went.

In a rush of hot breath he let her in. He pulled her closer, spinning them in a blur so she was slamming up against the door. They only broke for air and to toss his shirt across the room. She snapped the lock into place. He pinned her back against the door, kissing his way down her jaw line. Reaching her throat, he gave it a gentle nip. She arched against him and moaned. It shot down his spine and made him shudder.

"Up the stairs, now." She gasped, shoving him away. Stumbling backwards, he dragged her with him. His hands found the hem of her blouse and started yanking. Pulling it over her head, she tossed it back down the stairs. Strong, calloused hands found her stomach and traced a light path upwards. She shivered, pressing harder to him and almost knocking them over.

"Careful." He muttered, staggering up the last few stairs like a drunk. Her hands found his belt and she made swift work of it, tossing it over the railing.

"I'm not the careful type." She purred. Smirking, he quickly grabbed her belt loops and pulled her flush against him. Deft fingers quickly undid the simple button and zipper.

"Didn't want you to be."

Warm afternoon sunshine streamed in through the dusty windows and caressed the girl asleep on the small couch. Groggily, she flung an arm over her eyes, trying to block out the light. Slowly it dawned on her. Shooting up, she looked around. The break room was really there, and that morning hadn't been a nightmare. Burying her face into her hands, she sighed. At least Josh had been understanding of her crazed state. Shifting on the couch, she sat up fully and buried her toes in the soft carpet under her feet and stretched. Footfalls on the stairs had her standing up and yawning.

"Hey. Thought you were going to sleep the day away." Josh teased, sauntering into the room. "For a while there I was worried you were in a coma and were going to stay that way."

"Really? I was asleep that long?"

"You needed it. I hope that I didn't wake you."

"No, I woke up on my own." She reassured him. "How long was I asleep?"

"Few hours. Didn't get sleep last night?"

"Not really. Thank you so much."

"Don't worry. So, what are your plans for what's left of this fine afternoon?"

"What time is it?"

"Three-ish."

"I slept seven hours?"

"Once again may I remind you it was needed. Now then, how about a movie, or food. You haven't eaten all day."

"Food sounds amazing."

"Good, I just closed up so we can grab whatever you want."

"Any suggestions?"

"I think I know a pretty good place."

She looked down at herself. "I'd rather not go out looking like this. Can we stop by my place?"

"Sure, lead the way."  
>Laughing, she made her way to the stairs. "I'm on it." Padding down the stairs, she leaned down to ruffle Belle's head. "There's my good girl." She said, smiling.<p>

"She didn't leave you unless she wanted out or there were kids here."

"She's good for that. At least I know I have someone who has my back at all times other than you."

"That's a good thing. Now come on, I'm starved." Exiting the shop, they talked the whole way, making the walk seem shorter than it was. Reaching her house, she gestured to it.

"It's not much. The people I work for let me stay here for free, beats spending my money on an apartment." She said sheepishly. "Come on in, I won't take long." Belle flew up the stairs before her and ran around the top half like she always did.

"What's she doing?"

"What she was trained to do. Protect me."

"Where can I sign up for one?"

"Back home. Mr. Kampwerth breeds, raises, and trains only the best of her kind."

"Hmm…I'll look into it." He grinned. "And see how fast my mom freaks out on me."

Giggling, she waved her hand around. "Go ahead and look around. I'll be down in a bit." Darting up the stairs, she practically danced to her room. The nap had been what she had needed, and having someone to joke around with helped as well. Opening her closet, she quickly grabbed fresh cloths and changed. As she held his shirt in her hands, she wondered what she was going to do with it. His scent still clung to it, and she swallowed. Throwing it into the bottom of her closet, she shut the door. It was a problem for later. Whistling for Belle, she let the dog lead her to the staircase. She skipped the stairs, simply sliding down the banister with a whoop. Josh spun around to see her land on her feet, giggling.

"Do you always do that?"

"Not usually, just when it seems fun."

"Is it?"

"Always." Laughing, she shrugged. "I've always done it. Come on, I'm starving." Opening the door, she let the young man out with Belle before locking up. "Now you've seen where I stay if you ever want to come over." She offered.

"I'll take you up on that one day. Maybe later I'll show you my place?"

"Sure, I'd like that…um….never mind."

"What?"

"Thank you. Not just for today, but for showing up in my life. I'm lucky to have you." She said, shoving him playfully.

"Why you're very welcome. Thanks for falling into my life. I don't have many close friends here." He admitted, smiling.

"Two of a kind. No wonder we clicked so well."

"Yup." After that, they fell into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own worlds. As they walked down the main strip of the upper city, Bridget couldn't help but look around. She hadn't really been in the heart of the city and it all fascinated her. Head snapping side to side, she tried to see it all at once, drinking it in like a man dying of thirst with a cool drink. Josh started laughing and pointed out the better things to her, making sure not to miss a thing.

Reaching the diner, he shot her a crooked smile. "Welcome to Luke's. Best place in town." Opening the door for her, he let her in first. The young man behind the counter looked up from the receipt he was tallying. "Pick wherever you like." He said, waving carelessly around.

"Thanks Blake. Come on, I like booths more than tables. What about you?"

"I do too." Following him to a booth, she sat down and grabbed a menu. As she read it, she tried to keep thoughts of a certain person out of her mind. It was getting late, and she wondered if he was spending his last few hours with the wench he called a girlfriend.

"What can I get you to drink?" The young man, Blake she recalled asked.

"Tea please."

"Water." As he nodded and walked away, Josh studied her. "You ok Bridget?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just…being stupid."

"How so?"

"Thinking about what I shouldn't." She replied, hiding her face behind the menu.

"Oh…What about him? What he's doing?"

"Pretty much. I don't really know what to think any more after this morning. I don't even know if we're ever going to talk again. Is that stupid of me?"

"Not really. You like him, a lot and that was a hard blow to take. But there's nothing you can do but let it go. I'm sure it will work out. Once we get enough proof we can run that hussy out of town."

"Not fast enough. One more threat and she's going to be a snack for Belle." She groused.

Blake came back and set their drinks down. "Are you ready to order or do you need a minute?" He asked them, watching Josh. Bridget studied him, a smirk painting her face. Hiding it, she nodded.

"Can I please have the house soup for a small start and then the steak please?" She ordered.

"Ok, got it. Sides? And how cooked?"

"Rare, with mashed potatoes and a small salad."

Jotting it down, he looked over the male across from her. "And you?"

"The same, but no soup please." Blake finished writing down the orders and made his way back to counter to place it on a holder.

"Nathan, order on." He called out. A large hand grabbed the thin paper and disappeared.

"What's the mission about?" Josh asked suddenly, swirling his drink around.

"Haven't the faintest clue. Bet even if I had asked he couldn't have told me. Safer that way I suppose."

"He'll be fine, don't worry. He's done this before."

"Easy for you to say. Harder for me to believe." She sighed, fidgeting in her seat. "I hate this feeling, like I really screwed something up and there's nothing I can do about."

"Bridget, just let it go. At least for tonight. No reason to stress about this."

"Ok, ok. You have a point I guess."

"Good, now let's eat without care and have a good night. No more moping."

Bridget nodded and smiled, he was right. The night passed quickly while they ate and talked, joking around about different things. He told her about his childhood, and she told him about hers. After awhile, Blake meandered up to the booth. "I hate to be a bother, but I gotta close up and you're making it rather difficult." He pointed out, washcloth in hand.

"Oh, sorry!" She said, standing up.

"It's ok. You're welcome to come back at anytime." He said, smiling at them.

'Thanks Blake. We'll see you around." Josh returned the smile before leading them out. When they left the diner, she gave him a playful shove.

"What was that all about?" She teased, wagging her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Blake, the looks like summer lighting…" She trailed off, smirking.

"Nothing…what looks?"

Laughing, she danced a few steps ahead, shaking her head. "Oh never mind. You'll figure it out in…" She hit something solid, and saw the anger on Josh's face.

"You know, you really need to learn to pay attention kid." That damn voice again.

"And you're like a damn pop-up book from hell." She retorted, spinning around. Instantly, she regretted saying anything. The person she had ran into wasn't the owner of the voice, it was Havoc. His face showed embarrassment, and a sadness she couldn't understand. "Oh…"

"Come on Havoc, let's get out of here. I don't want to waste the last of our time with children." Sasha remarked, sneering at Bridget. The girl fought her temper, trying to keep calm.

"Be careful tomorrow." Was all she said, walking past him. He wanted to call out to her, stop her and apologize for the way Sasha was acting, but he couldn't. It would just make the situation worse and he still felt like shit from what had happened that morning. Feeling an arm loop through his, he looked back at Sasha.

"Remember this morning. A little girl like that can't give you what you want Havoc." She commented, a thin trace of warning in her voice. He just turned and kept walking. The words bit deep into his mind, and he tried to ignore them. She was only saying things to screw with him, but a small part of his brain whispered she was right. But everyone started somewhere didn't they? Keeping his face hidden from Sasha, he only half paid attention to what she was talking about. The shock of seeing Bridget so suddenly and Sasha's words had left him reeling. He hadn't planned on seeing her again until he returned from his mission, just to see her happy smile that he was alive.

"Havoc? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired." He lied, lighting his smoke and looking up at the sky. The glow of the street lamps almost hid the stars as they slowly started to peek out and view the world. "Thinking about heading home for the night babe. I gotta get up early and such."

"Oh…well then. Guess we part ways here then?"

He gave her a slow, sweet kiss. "Goodbye. I'll miss you."

"Stay safe. I'll miss you too." Breaking away, she walked down the street. He watched her go before hanging his head. The three words that he thought he would say remained trapped in the back of his mind, like a lost box with no key, and hadn't once tried to scream for freedom at all during the goodbye. Taking a puff off his cancer stick, he held it until his lungs were crying, begging for air. Why had his life changed so drastically in a matter of days? Glaring up at the stars, he wondered why Fate suddenly detested him.

As if his body was on autopilot, it started towards his apartment. Nothing seemed to break his thoughts, and it startled him when he found himself in front of his door. Shaking his head, he let himself in. Snapping on the light, he looked around. Same old same old met him, and he suddenly felt exhausted.

Crushing out the remaining bit of the coffin nail, he almost crawled to his bed. Collapsing face first onto it, he lay there trying to sort his mind. Rolling over, he caught the faintest trace of lilac. Sitting up, he slightly toyed with the idea of ripping the pillow case off and washing it. Instead, he flopped back down and just ignored it. Reaching over, he set his alarm and made sure it would go off. Snapping on the radio, he closed his eyes, trying to relax and fall asleep. It didn't take long before the darkness settled over him like a blanket. His dreams were wild, crazed and hard to understand.

Shooting up in bed as a nightmare ripped his sleeping mind to shreds, he gasped for air. A thin sheen of sweat coated him, and he trembled slightly. Looking to his alarm clock, he gave a frustrated growl. It was set to go off in five minutes, five precious minutes. Throwing the covers aside, he shut the set alarm off and got up. It was still dark out, and only the faintest hints of sunlight was graying the horizon. Dressing, he dragged himself to the kitchen and stopped. A cold pot of coffee slammed the morning before back into the front of his mind. Grabbing it, he dumped the liquid down the drain, quickly filling it and starting a fresh pot.

It was going to be a really long mission the way it was already starting. As the coffee pot made horrible noises that made him worry it was dying, he scrounged up a small breakfast. His stomach turned at the thought of food, but he ate it anyway, washing it down with the black coffee. The silence was weighing on him, and he quickly finished up everything to leave early. If he made it to the office, at least someone would more than likely be there to talk to already before leaving.

Locking up, he shouldered his bag. It was cool out on the street, promising to warm into a beautiful day. No one else was out and about, save for a few bakers and coffee shop workers going to get their places ready. They waved, friendly and smiling, and he returned them with a fake smile. Nothing would hide the horror he was going to be facing in a few hours. The massive, imposing buildings of Central Command towered over him and he made his way through the gates.

Only a few other soldiers were there, and they paid him no mind, hurrying about their tasks and lost in their own worlds. Making his way to Mustangs office, he wasn't surprised to see a light on. Peeking through the curtain, he smirked. Mustang sat in a chair was in front of Hawkeye's desk while Ed sat on it. They were talking, easy and carefree. It wasn't often that he saw his boss so at ease, so calm. Envy flooded him and he turned his back on the room. Why couldn't his life be that simple with the one he cared about? A small voice in the back of his mind reared up, whispering words of doubt to him and he squashed it. Those weren't the words he wanted to hear. Gathering up the never, he knocked. If he were to just barge in he would ruin something between them.

"Enter." Mustang's voice shattered the quiet of the hall. Opening the door he walked in, looking sheepish.

"Sorry to bother you." He muttered, dropping his bag on his desk. Mustang waved a hand like he was brushing away a fly.

"Don't worry about it. Anyone else would have barged in." He replied, standing and stretching. The room grew quiet as they waited for the others. Like a slow stream, they trickled in, yawing and rubbing eyes. Al came with Hawkeye, having stayed with her while his brother stayed with Mustang the night before. Finally, everyone was there.

"Alright, the towns about four hours away from here. We'll be arriving by train to meet up with our help. Once there I'll give you more details." Mustang said, grabbing his bag and leading them out.

The whole trip was quiet, everyone too tired and worried to really say much. It was like they were already making their way to their graves. Once, a little girl had paused in her game of running up and down the aisle to study Al. Giggling, she darted off. "Mommy, look!" She said, pointing. "That man is ready for a fight."

"Hush Ashleigh. Behave!" The mother scolded, smiling sheepishly at the group.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Al said, waving a hand and almost knocking Falman out in his haste. Turning to Mustang, he rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "I hope I don't make things to hard." He sighed. Mustang shook his head.

"Ignore it. It'll be fine Al." Ed reassured him, grinning. "I'm just glad we're back on the road."

"So am I."

Finally, albeit agonizingly fast, the train pulled into the station.

"Where are we?" Breda asked, looking around. Few people were in the station, and even fewer things surrounded the place.

"The town that I was given in my information." Mustang replied, smirking.

"You Mustang?" The voice was a light tenor, and the group spun to face the intruder.

"I am. Are you Tommy?"

"Yup. Nice to meet you." Looking them over, he paused to study Al. Nice idea. Come on, follow me." The boy walked away, hands in the pockets of his trousers.

Grabbing their stuff, the group cautiously followed the young male. Every now and then, he'd glance over his shoulder to make sure that they were still there. Making their way through the miniscule town, they watched as everyone they passed smiled, waved, or called out to their guide. As Al clanged down the road, they would stop and stare, making him duck his head.

"Ignore them Al. It's a small town. I bet their still surprised to know that trains exist." Ed said, glaring at one man.

"I know. But I still feel like I should be doing something else. I don't want to stick out to bad and ruin the mission." He sighed.

"You're not going to."

"If you're sure."

"Seems like everyone here is rather curious." Hawkeye said, watching the people watch them.

"I grew up here, we're really a close knit community. That's why when these people started showing up we figured that the Military needed to be called in." The boy shrugged. His lively blue eyes darkened. "We don't really like outsiders who keep to themselves. It wasn't hard to know something was up. They plan on being back late tomorrow from what we all over heard." He continued.

Mustang just nodded, absorbing the information like it was oxygen. "Where will we be staying?" He asked, looking around. There wasn't an inn anywhere, so that option was out.

"There's a family outside of town that has a few spare rooms. They offered to take you in. It's Alfreda Wuebbles and her daughter Allisa. Trust me, you got off great with them." He laughed, flashing white, even teeth. "They would love the company."

"How far out of town?"

"See those woods on the horizon? Their farm is right next to them. They have a few horses that there are willing to let you use so you don't always have to walk this. It takes about ten minutes to walk, sorry about that."

"It's fine. Thank you for all of this."

"No problem. We figure here that it wouldn't make sense to stay in town when the people are using the abandoned house not far from theirs."

"You seem to have thought of everything."

"You learn with seven older brothers." Tommy joked.

The walk was spent talking about the town, they layout and routines. Tommy also told them everything that was heard while the rebels had been in the bar. They listened with rapt attention, not missing anything. Reaching a long lane, Tommy paused. "Here you are." He smiled.

The house was a large white two-story with a porch, the paint peeling and faded. There were two large barns, both in red; one was open, reveling various farm equipment. A few smaller barns gave shelter to a pen of hogs, one of sheep and a scattering of chickens, ducks and guinea fowl. Four snow white geese strutted across the yard towards a pond shaded by a few weeping willow trees. In the distance they could see two more pastures, one of cattle and one where four horses grazed.

A bark rang out, and a Border Collie came charging down the lane. Havoc gave a wistful smile, thinking of Belle. Reaching them, it danced around Tommy, tail going a mile a minute. "Guys, this is Thunder. He's harmless for the most part. But he may lick you to death."

The men grinned, playing with the dog as he made the rounds, sniffing at them all in turn. Reaching Al, he hiked a leg.

"Ah!" The suit of armor danced out the way, as Tommy started laughing.

"Serves you right for dressing like that. It's not like you're going to be shot at yet." He said, smirking.

"Hey, back off my brother." Ed said, glaring. "It's his hobby."

"Whatever, odd hobby but to each their own. Come on, I see Allisa coming." Starting down the drive way, he waved to a tall woman. She was sturdy, built like an ox. The group glanced at each other, worried about who had agreed to take them in.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Allisa Wuebbles." She offered a well tanned hand. They each shook it in turn, and Havoc almost commented on the strength behind it. The calluses' scratched at his palm and he absentmindedly wandered how long it had taken for them to be that hard. Looking over her, he decided he would rather stay on her good side. Her arms were powerful, toned and well muscled from years of hard labor. A medium sized chest was above a flat stomach, leading down to strong, long leg. She could have easily taken one of them in a wrestling match.

"My Ma's inside working on lunch. Hope you like rabbit." She said, grinning. Fury made a small noise and Breda looked rather ill at the thought. "There's salad too." She added, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Guess you can take it from here?" Tommy asked.

"Yup, thanks Tommy." The boy nodded and made his way back down the drive. Turning to face them, she crossed her arms. "So, nice to meet all of you. While you're here we'll try to take good care of you and help in any way we can." She said. "All you have to do is ask. You're also welcome to help with the animals if you wish to occupy your free time. Any questions.?"

Fury nodded, "Do you happen to have any lines out here?" He asked, hopping for a way to keep in touch with Central Command to let them know when the mission was complete.

"We do. You're free to use it as you please. Any others?" They shook their heads. "Ok. The horses are out in the pasture right now, but if you need them let me know. We have two Friesians that belong to my niece. The mare's named Storm and gelding is named Moon. The other two are Haflingers. The mare's name is Maple and the gelding is named Hickory. All four are broken, and she won't mind if you use her two. Just be sure to let me know if you take one out." She explained. Looking at Al, she smiled.

"They can even carry you, so if you want to ride, you may ask me." She said, turning to walk towards the house.

Excitement shot through Al and he almost danced in place. He hadn't ridden a horse before, and the thought was cheering after the town.

"Do we have to ride them?" Falman looked worried, biting his lip.

"Nope, but it's faster to get to town if you need anything." She said, smirking over her shoulder. "Otherwise you have to walk."

He sighed and made a face. Hawkeye suppressed a thin smile at him, following the woman up the stairs. Opening the squealing screen door, the woman held it for them to walk in. Mustang lead them in, and they all stood awkwardly in the large living room. A fire place took up one wall, pictures and knickknacks all over the top. The floors were hard wood, worn with years of use, and a small colorful rug was in the center of the room. Two rocking chairs were on either side of a checkers table, the black and white pieces in various states of play. A couch was along one wall, two small tables on each side and a large picture window guarded by long white curtains let them see out to the road. Pictures covered one wall, and a plank with "Family" branded into it was in the middle.

As Havoc stepped over to look at them, an elderly woman walked in. She carried herself with ease, and her piercing blue eyes flicked over the group. "I'm Alfreada, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, nodding to them. They introduced themselves, and she studied Al for a bit. "Any reason you wear that?"

"Hobby?"

They could see she wasn't fooled, but her gaze softened and she let it slide. "How about some lunch?" She asked them. As the group moved forward to follow her to the kitchen, Havoc made a choking noise. They spun to watch him.

A black and white picture was locked in his gaze. It was a winter shot, judging by the snow that blanketed the earth. A young girl was sitting astride a large black horse with feathered feet, laughing merrily. Her cloak flowed over the back of it, the furry hood down and the long hair was in a ponytail instead of a braid.

"Havoc, are you ok?" Breda asked, stepping forward towards his best friend.

"That…that girl…"

"That's my Granddaughter Bridget on her mare Storm." Alfreada said, smiling softly. The group suddenly froze. She eyed them. "What's wrong."

Havoc almost hit the ground, Breda and Falman catching him. Helping him to the couch, they watched him as he tried to breath. How had this happened? How had he not thought to ask her more of her family? And did she know the danger they were in?

Looking up, he met the woman's gaze. "I know her." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Listen Ad Cor Tuum

**Rating**: Rating going up! It is now at T last one was T as well…my bad…

**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist

**Genre**: romance, humor, drama, general.

**Wordcount**: 12,172

**Warnings**: None yet, some language.

**Summary**: When Havoc stops in to buy flowers for a woman he likes, he gets more than he bargained for. But can he step up and make the right choice? HavocxOC

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANY of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. They belong to the great Hiromu Arakawa. I do own Bridget, and all the other random people popping in.

Chapter 3

The room was silent as a grave. Alfreda sat down on the chair near her, hand to her chest. "You…know my Bridget?" She asked, voice so soft they almost missed the words. The whole group turned to look at Havoc. He had never told them that name, and they had all been under the impression that he was dating some Sasha woman. He met their gazes, and swallowed.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't say anything, it slipped my mind. Bridget was the girl in the flower shop that I started talking to. We're pretty good friends now." He admitted.

Falman and Fury stepped forward and looked over the pictures as Al tried to see over them. "She's pretty." He said, looking to the woman on the couch. She smiled happily at him.

"Thank you so much. You're a kind boy, if a bit odd." She teased. Al let it go, knowing it was nothing. She turned to Havoc. "I have to know, how is she? Is Belle taking good care of her?"

"They're both fine." He reassured her.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear it. I miss her something fierce. Now then, what were we talking about before this shock?" She asked, standing up. The group was still watching Havoc, Bread clearly shouting with his eyes that he was going to be telling everything later.

"Lunch Ma'am." Hawkeye said, trying to smile at her.

"Right you are. Thank you so much Ms. Now then, it's served more like a buffet style, due to the fact I don't know what all of you like. There's rabbit, salad, corn bread and gravy, as well as mashed potatoes and hamburgers for those of you that don't want to be adventurous." Alfreda said, leading them to the kitchen. Allisa was already in there, setting out plates and silverware.

Ed was the first one to grab a plate, Mustang behind him. Looking over the food choices, Ed grabbed a bit of the rabbit with a shrug, looking to Mustang. The pale man tilted his head down, whispering something that had the golden haired young man blushing and shaking his head. Allisa watched them, and raised an eyebrow at Hawkeye. The woman in question smiled briefly, intertwining her fingers to show the pairing. The other just nodded, returning the smile. When Falman, Breda and Fury were to get their food, they looked it all over, brows drawn together.

"Do we really want to try it?" Breda whispered.

"Well, they are being nice to us." Falman pointed out.

"Yeah, but…but…screw it. I won't do it." He said, grabbing burger. The other two laughed, grabbing their food. When everyone was seated and eating; Al had excused himself to go check out the horses having claimed to eaten on the train, talk turned to the mission.

Allisa made a strange sound between a snarl and a strangled sigh. "The group that was walking around town a few weeks ago won't be back until tomorrow evening. We don't know what they are exactly searching for, but they said they had to get their alchemists together before coming back." She informed them.

Mustang swallowed a bite of potato, a thoughtful expression on his face. "How far away is this abandoned house they're using from here?"

"About a mile south. You can't miss it if you take the main road."

"Do you mind if a few of us ride out there and check it out?"

"Sure, but just be very careful. I don't know if they have people left there. I haven't had the time to check it out since that day when I watched them ride up."

"That's ok. We'll be fine." He assured her. Falman was watching them, eyes keen.

"While that is a great idea, there are only four horses. How would the rest of us go?" he pointed out. "Unless they have ride able cows."

"Actually, we do have one. Just no real gear for it. Bridget was always a risk taker and just kept jumping on one and playing with him until he tamed down. Now you jump on him and he starts walking. But there's no way to control him." Allisa laughed, shaking her head.

Havoc gave a small chuckle, dropping a piece of bread to the dog. It sounded like something she would do.

"I'll go, and I'll take Hawkeye and Ed with me. Al as well if he wants to." Mustang announced, looking around the group.

"I don't mind, and we can ask Al in a bit." Ed agreed.

"So what will the rest of us do while you're gone?" Fury asked, looking at Mustang.

"Ask Allisa. She may have something for you to do. Help them both as much as you can, we are their guests and they are doing a lot to help us." He instructed. The group nodded, going back to their food.

Alfreada waved a hand at him. "Ya'll don't have to help!"

"We want to. Colonel has a point, you are doing quite a bit for us." Havoc chimed in, gesturing to the whole house. "It's only fair that we help in repayment."

"Well, if you're sure." She sighed, smiling at him.

"Positive. Now where do plates go?" He asked her.

"Just set them by the sink hun. I'll wash them all when everyone is done."

As he made his way to the kitchen, he took the plates from his friends who were done. Breda followed him into the kitchen, using the opportunity to interrogate his friend. "So why didn't you tell me about your new friend? She's beautiful! Is she single? How long have you known her? Why were you keeping her secret?"

Something scaly and possessive reared it's fanged head with a hiss of warning at one of the questions. Havoc easily shoved it down, trying to ignore it as it raged a war inside of him. In a bout of stress release, he finally lit the smoke he had been chewing lightly on all day. After holding it for a second, he exhaled. "Bridget is one of my newer friends. I met her the same day that I met Sasha and just didn't think of telling you about her. We just talk when we can." He replied, trying to ignore the nagging voice in his head that said he had more than likely screwed it all up with the previous morning.

"Oh really? So what does Sasha think of her?"

Havoc grimaced, setting down the dishes and gripping the edge of the counter. "They don't get along. It's like to rabid wolves locked in a cage to fight until one of them is dead. I hate it, but I'm stuck in between them and just have to let them go at it." It was frustrating, and he wanted to punch the hard surface in retaliation, but he didn't, instead, he took a deeper drag.

Breda chuckled. "I'm sure if you actually tried, then one of them would listen."

"Doubtful. Both of them are more stubborn than anyone I've seen." He breathed, releasing the toxic cloud. If this conversation kept up, he'd need another one right after.

Before his friend could answer Hawkeye walked in with more dishes, followed by Alfreda. "Are you boys going to help?" She asked them, setting her dishes down by the other stack.

"And put that out please. No smoking in my house." Alfreda interjected.

"If you want us too. What can we do?" Havoc asked Alfreda, as he quickly ground out the stick on the sole of his boot. She handed him a towel and shuffled him and Breda to the other side of the sink.

"You can dry and your friend here can put the dishes away." She instructed him.

For a while, they were quiet as Alfreada washed, Hawkeye rinsed and they did as they had been told. Finally, Hawkeye stepped up to the plate with a quick glance at Havoc. "So, how long has Bridget been gone?" She asked. He almost dropped the cup he was holding, but quickly recovered pretending to be absorbed deeply in drying it. Eyes almost the exact same color as Bridget's flicked to him before the woman sighed.

"A month. It's been so quiet without her around here. Usually it's the sounds of the dogs playing, her landing on the floor after sliding down the banister, or she's under my feet trying to help." The woman seemed to be gazing into happier memories. Breda laughed, and she looked to him.

"She slides down the banister?"

"Yup, every time she thinks that we're out of the house I hear her let out a war cry and then the landing. It's always a fifty-fifty shot if she actually lands it though. That poor wall as a dent in it I swear." She said, laughing. Havoc couldn't help it, he joined in. Hawkeye gave a tiny smile, and Breda was leaning on the counter. "Then you can hear her tear through the house to be outside helping Allisa. That usually ends with her doing her own thing because she got side tracked. I love my little granddaughter, but she can be so childish when she wants to be. But she can be so serious as well. I've seen her stay out in a storm to help a pull a calf, spend countless sleepless nights in the barn when her horses were sick. Then the drive she has with flowers. It's almost like when she connects to something, she does everything she can to make sure that everything is ok. I hate to say it, but she will make some man very happy one day." Alfreada sighed, looking down into her dishwater.

Hawkeye nodded, handing Havoc a plate. "She sounds like she's quite a fine young woman."

"She is…" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could catch himself. The room turned to look at him and he tried to make the counter eat him. Apparently it either wasn't hungry, or he tasted horrible for it refused to have anything to do with him. "I mean…she…um…" He floundered around to say something. Breda stepped in to help.

"What Stammer Joe here is trying to say is that you did a great job raising her and he's happy to have her as a friend."

"Thank you both. I know that she is." With that, she turned back to the dishes at hand and began to wash once more in a soft silence. Hawkeye studied Havoc a moment, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking, and she quickly turned back to the task at hand.

"Thanks." He muttered to Breda under his breath. The other just shrugged and smirked.

"Anytime. But I want to meet this girl."

As they finished the dishes, Thunder trotted in, tail wagging. Havoc leaned down to pat his head, and looked to the elder woman. "Does he belong to her as well?"

"Thunder? Oh no, he belongs to Allisa. There's a breeder in town who happily sells or gives them to the villagers and people who want them. Thunder is Belle's older brother from the litter just before her."

"I see. They are both beautiful dogs."

"If you want one, I can speak to Mr. Kampwerth." She offered. He shook his head.

"I wouldn't have time for a dog, as much as I do want one." He sighed.

Before Alfreda could respond, Fury was poking his head into the kitchen. "Hey, Mustang and them are getting ready to leave. He's looking for you Hawkeye and you should see this." He laughed, darting back out. Breda was the first one out of the room, Havoc and Hawkeye following slowly behind with the woman.

"I wonder what is so funny?" He mused.

"More than likely Ed on a horse." She relied, trying not to smirk.

Reaching the yard, Havoc tried not to start smiling. There was one of the Friesians, with Al astride him. Ed was cheering for him, astride one of the slightly shorter, golden Haflingers with one empty for Hawkeye. The young man and the horse complimented each other, and the mare from the picture was fitting for Mustang as he reined it up beside Al. The younger Elric was chatting happily to Allisa as she instructed him on what to do. The sever looking woman made her way to the free horse and mounted with ease.

Allisa stepped away from Al and placed her hand on her hips. "Alright, the house is down the road as I've said. Follow it and you can't miss it. If you get lost, let the horses take over, they always find their way back at meal time." She said, grinning at them. Mustang nodded and turned his horse towards the direction she had pointed.

"We won't try to be long. And all of you better help out while we are gone." He said, narrowing his eyes. The group saluted him and he took off, the other three following.

"How does that horse manage to hold Al?" Fury asked.

"Friesians and Haflingers are draft horses. The Friesians can vary from fifteen and a half hands tall, which is about sixty three inches, to fourteen and half all the way through seventeen hands hands; roughly between fifty eight inches and sixty eight inches tall at the withers. The Haflingers usually stand at thirteen to fifteen hands tall. We had to get larger breeds to help do the field work." She explained. "And Bridget fell in love with Friesians when she was little so we just keep them. I like the Haflingers, they're good hardy animals."

"I see. They are beautiful horses. Are we allowed to ride them later?" He asked.

"If you want once the chores are done. I'm going to get a start on that now actually." She turned to walk away, and Havoc jogged over to her.

"Mind if I help?"

"Don't see why not. Just try to keep up." She teased, leading the way to the barn. The others hung back a second before Falman and Fury chose to go in to help Alfreda while Breda tagged along after Havoc.

"What do we have to do?" The shorter male asked, catching up. The smile that the woman gave them almost had them turning around.

"You get to help vaccinate our calves."

Bridget sat on the edge of the counter, legs crossed as she watched Josh clean some bowls. She had made her way over first thing that morning to start the first phase of their plan, and had chosen to stick around while he worked. She silently thanked her boss for taking over the past two days, allowing her to have her controlled chaos.

"That smirk makes me worry." Josh spoke up, breaking her train of thought.

"It shouldn't…much." She giggled. "Just thinking about later today. I can't wait to crush that woman like a bug." Belle danced around her, tail wagging.

"Now now, better behave." He teased, shaking a dipping spoon at her. "Don't want the wrong people coming in here and blabbing."

"I guess you're right. But I just…I don't know. Sick of everything? She acts like she owns this town, and I hate people like that."

"Don't we all. But you have to keep in mind that she is the bank owners wife."

"Ugh, why are you always right?"

"Because one of us has to be."

She playfully threw a cone at him, laughing. "Hey, says the guy who thought that sticking sprinkles in the juice was a good idea. Now you're stuck with this horrible color of nasty juice and no way to tell your mom you were "making it look more festive". How is that for always right?" She taunted, laughing.

"Shhh! She still doesn't know!" Josh waved frantically, looking around. Bridget laughed harder, shaking her head.

"Oh and the "Let's play Mad Scientist" and started shoving flavors into the blender until it came out looking like mud. And tasted like someone's already eaten bananas." By this time, Bridget was laughing so hard she had to hold the counter for support. Josh was blushing a deep red, face buried in his hands.

"Stop! I can't help it! It sounded fun at the time, can you blame me?"

"Yes, because who tried to warn who about the sprinkles? And who said that some of the flavors wouldn't go right?"

"Well how many times have I told you not to do something?"

"Ok, ok, truce."

The bell rang, and the two looked up, Bridget hopping down off the counter. A mother and her two children made their way in, talking about that morning's activities. In a flash, Belle was darting over to the two, tail wagging. The little laughed, patting her head and rubbing her ears, while the boy simply patted her once before walking past.

"Hello. How may I help you?" He asked. The mother smiled, setting a hand on her son's shoulder. While they placed their orders, Bridget made her way to where the little girl was playing with Belle.

"I see she made a new friend." She said, leaning down. The little girl smiled sheepishly.

"Is it ok to play with her?"

"Go ahead! Belle loves to be played with."

"Thank you Miss. I like her name."

"You're very welcome and so does she. Do you have a dog?"

The little girl shook her head. "Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. But maybe one day you will get one." Bridget said, ruffling Belle's fur. "But until then you can play with her all you want when you come here."

"Thank you!" Her face light up, and she hugged the dog.

"Claudia, are you being a pest again?" Her mother said, walking over.

"No ma'm. Belle loves the attention, and I don't mind if she plays with her."

"Oh. Well we need to go now. Come on Claudia, Daddy's waiting." With that, the woman walked out, Claudia hugging Belle one more time before racing after her mom.

"Wow…can you say rude much?" Bridget groused, crossing her arms and glaring at the woman's back.

"It happens in the city. But you can't let it get to you too much, it may drive you crazy." He warned her.

"I guess. So when is your mom getting here to take over?"

"Well, she should be here any minute."

"Good. I don't want to lose a chance at…oh never mind."

"Behave…."

"Ha, funny. I'm always behaving."

"You wish."

Grinning, Bridget clipped Belle's leash onto her and lead her out of the shop. Josh's mom was a nice woman, but she would freak if she saw the dog in there. As she milled around looking into the windows of the nearby shops, she let her mind wander. But instantly regretted it as thoughts of Havoc popped up. Beating them back, she glanced into a window and paused. It was a small gift shop, full of random items people thought were appealing. And one had caught her eye; a beautiful silver ring lay on a faded velvet pillow. The band was the stem of a rose, and the blossom was where a gem would normally go. It was a small, petite piece, and she couldn't help but move closer to get a better look.

"You ready to go?"

She jumped, spinning around to face Josh. "Don't do that!" She lightly chastised. He smirked, shrugging.

"I can't help it when you go into little Bridget land." He joked, gently shoving her. "So what shiny object had your attention this time?"

"Oh nothing. Come on, we have a mission to complete." Leading him down the street, she kept an eye out for their target. "Wish we had like, trackers or something. Even a blood hound would be better than nothing." She sighed.

"Don't be so down. It won't be hard to find her, we just has to ask around without seeming to obvious." He reassured her, patting her back.

"Thanks. Come on, maybe this shop up here knows where she is. That blouse in the window looks like one she was wearing yesterday."

"Good catch, want me to ask or do you want to?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I'd love to shake the guy down for a scrap of information."

"Down girl, your fangs are showing."

"Grr ruff."

Belle growled, seeming to glare up at her master for mocking her. "Oh girl you know I love you." Bridget giggled, wrinkling her nose. The dog just turned away, tail fluffed and ignored her. Josh held the door open for them, and they made their way into the bright shop.

"May I help you?" The man behind the counter asked with a smile.

Bridget stepped forward and returned it. "Yes, my friend's birthday is coming up, and I'm wanting to get her one of these beautiful new tops that you have. The only problem is, I'm worried that she already has one and I don't want to get her the same one. I was wondering if you could tell me if she's bought one recently?" She asked sweetly.

The man eyed her for a moment. "What friend?"

"Sasha."

He paused, looking from her to Josh and then back. It seemed like he was milling it over, and she almost crossed her fingers in front of him. "But I may be wrong. I could have swore she said this was one of the stores that she loved to come to. Sorry for wasting your time." Turning on her heel, she pretended to start leaving.

"Hang on, I'll go check my books for her last purchase." He said, making his way around the desk.

"Oh thank you so much!"

Once he was out of ear shot, Bridget turned and hung her head. "Now what? It'd be odd to ask if he's seen her lately and if he knew where she was. Smooth move on my part." She grumbled. Josh shrugged.

"We'll think of something."

The man came back to the front of the shop. "Yeah, she bought one a few days ago and ordered a one of my new styles. I have it finished for her and she is actually coming in to pick it up today some time. Sorry to be the one to let you know she has the new shirts." He said, going back behind the counter. Bridget waved her hand casually.

"It's ok. I'm happy to hear it, that way I don't get her something she already has. We'll be going now." Smiling at the man, she fairly dragged Josh out of the shop. "That's perfect! We can wait around here in the other shops and wait until she shows up." Excitement was flooding her veins like a damn inside of her had broken. "There are plenty of shops here with good views of this store, we can browse around them and just have fun till she shows up."

"Sounds like a plan. How about that one first?" He pointed to a small shop that had a music box in the window, surrounded by different little knick knacks.

"I don't see why not. I may find something for my friends back home." Stepping into the shop, they glanced around. No one was in sight, and it was eerily quiet. Raising her eyebrow at Josh, she tried to shrug it off and moved on. Bridget started down the aisles, looking around at all the little trinkets, keeping her eye on the window. "

"Bridget, come here." The voice was to her left, and she started looking for the source of it. Finding him, she looked around.

"What's up?"

"Check it out." He held up a small glass figurine. It was a beautiful, hand painted dog. Each strand of fur was almost life like and she held it carefully.

"Wow…it's so pretty! It looks like Belle." She breathed, holding it up to the light. The dog tried to sniff at it, head tilted. "But so expensive." Setting it back down, she wandered off to look at other items.

Biting his lip, he thought it over. She had her back to him, looking at a row of books. Shaking his head, he let it go and followed after her.

Looking out the window, he tensed. "Heads up, target sighted." He said, tapping her shoulder. Shooting up, she narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Let's go."

Havoc sprawled out on the ground, staring up into the waving leaves of the oak tree. His whole body ached, and he suddenly had more understanding as to why the woman was so strong, he didn't even have the strength to light his smoke. It had been close to a side show circus act as he and Breda had helped. When Mustang and the group had gotten back, they had watched for a bit, laughing and teasing before going in to help and plan. He had been the one to do the head catch, while Breda was the one to give shots. The bar was heavy, and it felt like it was growing heavier with each calf they ran through. It was after all two hundred had been ran through that Allisa smiled at them. "Try doing that with only two people. I'd run them up and sort them, Bridget would catch and vaccinate." She told them, leaning on the fence to watch the cattle mill around happily.

"Are you kidding me? You and only one other person did that?" Breda squawked.

"Aye. Don't ever underestimate her, she's a strong young woman." She replied, shoving off the fence. "I'm gonna get the feeding done. You guys can help if you want to." Walking away, Breda stood and jogged after her.

"I'll catch up." Havoc called. Allisa paused and studied him.

"Actually, if you want to stay up here at the house, the feed for the chickens, sheep and such is in the barn. There's a chart Bridget drew up for them in the feed room."

"Sure, no problem." He called back. Taking a deep breath, he had flopped down to take a second under the tree. Things were falling into place, and he was starting to realize just how little he knew of the young woman back home. But as he thought that, he realized how much he wanted to learn, and how he did want to get to know all he could about her. Swallowing hard, he sat up and made his way into the barn. He had to make up his mind, and stop dragging them around as well as himself. Opening the feed room door, he stepped in and grabbed the buckets and read over the neat, well drawn chart.

Getting to work, he distracted himself with other thoughts. It wasn't the time to be worrying about what was going on back home. He needed to focus on the mission, on everything around him.

"Havoc, hey. Mustang is calling everyone in to talk." Fury said, walking over to him.

"Be right there." Tossing the rest of the feed down to the chickens, he quickly jogged to the house.

"They're upstairs in the library." Alfreda told him as he stepped in. She was arranging a bouquet of flowers in a vase in the living room.

"Those are beautiful." He commented, eyeing them.

"Thank you. Flowers seem to speak to me, I love to work with them."

"You do a great job on them."

"While we are alone, may I ask you a very personal question?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How well do you really know her?"

"Not as well as I would like to…"

"I see. Sorry to bother you. Go on, they're waiting for you."

Stepping up the stairs, he made his way to where he could hear the voices talking. Walking in, he nodded to Mustang. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. We just started. The house was empty, and it looks like there is an old shed that is on the property. I'm thinking what we can do is stake out in there tomorrow night. We can give them until the next day to make sure that we won't be surprised by anyone else showing up. After that, we move in. We need the leaders alive, but take out the rouges." He explained.

"Right."

Standing the group followed him down the stairs. "Allisa? Do you mind if we saddle the horses and I take a few of my men out at a time to look over the house to get a layout of it for them?"

"Sure, they're in the paddock now so it won't be hard to get them. Come on, I'll help." The group followed her out, eager to get moving. Reaching the paddock , she showed them how to saddle them, how to mount and what to do with the reins. "Mustang will be with you, so just ask him. I'd help if I could but I have to help with supper."

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem."

Mounting Storm, Havoc looked around and smiled at Breda who was on Hickory. Mustang was once again on Moon, and Falman was on Maple.

Leading his gelding to the head of the group, Mustang nodded to them. "Let's go. Fury, you will be staying here anyway to let HQ know when the mission is over, but you're more than welcome to ride with Falman."

"No thanks. I'm not big on riding…" Fury admitted, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Alright then. We will be back soon."

The ride was quiet, and soon they could see the dilapidated house. It looked like it had once been a glorious house, but had long since been forgotten. A shed was teasing the edge of the tree line, and half a barn was drunkenly leaning on a few supports.

"The house isn't the most sturdy thing, so watch your step when we get in." Mustang called to them. They tied the horses to the trunk of a maple and carefully made their way up the protesting porch. Gently pushing open the door, they looked around. A spiraling staircase lead to the second floor, and a few holes in the ceiling showed them small glimpses of what was up there.

"There are four rooms upstairs, and these four big ones down here. The only access to the cellar is from outside, so we don't have to worry about that." Mustang explained. "Now as to how I want to do this. There is a back door in the room straight through here, and it's almost a direct shot to the shed we will be hiding in. Now the shed isn't visible from any of the windows from what I can tell. So it won't be hard to slip in undetected."

"Is it big enough to fit all of us? I don't mind staying in the barn and using it as a way to launch an attack from there." Havoc pointed out, lighting his smoke as he thought. "That way they don't know what to do for their return attack."

"I agree, that's a good idea. We all just have to be careful when we do it."

"We always are." They reassured him.

"Good. So who will join Havoc?"

"I will. And maybe Al so we have an alchemist as well to have our backs." Breda added.

"I like you think men. Let's head back and let the others know."

Walking back to the horses, Havoc stepped back to admire the mare. She stood tall and proud, ears pointed towards him as she watched him. "Pretty girl." He muttered, stroking her broad muzzle. She whickered at him, dancing in place. Mounting, Havoc followed after the group at a slower pace. Tossing what was left of his cigarette away, he guided Storm closer to the barn, he wanted looked it over. The three walls that were still standing seemed to have known that they would have a purpose, for they were the ones that were keeping the insides of the barn from being seen by the house. Nothing of real importance was inside it; a few old, nasty bales of what he guessed was hay, a rusted piece of equipment that he had no idea what it was, and what was left of a ladder up to the old loft. Storm shied away, ears pinned to her head as she tried to pull away. Giving her control, he let her turn towards the house. Like a shot, she was flying over the ground like the warm spring breeze blowing in his face.

Like a strike of lighting, she flew past the group. Havoc smiled, leaning over her warm neck and let her take charge. The drumbeat of her hooves echoed in his chest, thrumming along to the own pounding of his heart.

The farm came into sight far too quickly for his liking, and he was tempted to urge her past it. Instead, he let her slow and come to a gentle trot. As he slide off and began to walk her around to cool her off, the same boy from the day before walked out onto the porch.

"Looking good cowboy. You do that often?" He teased.

"Only the third time I've been on a horse. She amazing."

"I know she is. I've ridden her once. Of course, she bit me that day."

Havoc laughed and patted the mare. "Luckily she hasn't bit me yet."

"Then she must really like you. Usually she bites whoever rides her."

"Guess I got off easy. But she may get me yet." Stopping the mare, he started to unsaddle her and rub her down. The boy came over to help. "So I take it you know the family really well?"

"They've known me since I was born. Bridget is my best friend."

"She said something about a Tommy once. We haven't gotten to talk much really." Havoc admitted, pausing in his grooming.

"I see."

For a moment, it was quiet. Clearing his throat, Havoc glanced at Tommy. "So…did you and Bridget date?"

The raven haired boy started laughing. "Me and Bridget? She's straight!" He laughed. That's when it suddenly started to fall into place.

The soft eyes, long lashes, curvy body, cupid bow mouth…he almost hit the ground.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?" Havoc almost screamed once he gained control of his vocal cords.

"You got it! I'm used to people not knowing though. I hide it very…._very _well. Growing up the youngest of six boys has that effect. I'm so used to everyone around here knowing that I just assumed that you would figure it out." Tommy explained, shrugging. "I was dubbed Tommy because everyone used to call me "Tomboy", but I didn't like it. So I just change it to Tommy. But everyone teases me and Bridget and says we make a cute couple."

Havoc had to use Storm as a leaning post, earning a small nudge to his lower back and a snort. "Wow…oh wow…"

Before Tommy could go on, the others rode up. "Havoc? You ok man? You're really pale." Breda said, dismounting. All the blonde haired male could do was gesture weakly.

"Oh, he's fine. Now let's get to these horses." Tommy said, taking charge and leading Breda away with Storm. Shaking himself, Havoc chased after them.

"Hey wait!" This day was turning into a smoke a pack, and he shoved a new, unlit stick between his lips.

Hazel eyes watched in boredom as the older woman left yet another shop with no bag. "Is she really this dull?" Bridget groaned, looking over to Josh.

"I have no idea. But I hate shopping anyway. I only like to go to a few stores, and this is borderline obscene." He complained, shaking his head. They rose from where they had been seated to follow after her.

"So far all we have on her is that she likes to spend money. Big deal." Crossing her arms, she puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "There is nothing we can do with that." She groused. Suddenly, Belle let out a low growl.

"We just may get something yet. Look." Josh was almost whispering as he pointed. A tall, well build man was making his way over to Sasha.

"Well hello Mr. Bank Man." Bridget whistled. "Don't you look impressive in your shmancy suit." She drawled. Josh snickered, covering his mouth with his hand.

Up ahead of them, Sasha linked arms with him, smiling up at him. The man smiled back down at her, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Come on, let's head home. I want to spend some time with you before I have to leave again tomorrow." He said, leading her down the road. They could see her face fall.

"You're leaving again?" She asked him, pouting.

"I have to. I have to meet up with a few business partners for expanding." He told her, looking down at her.

"You always leave." She sighed, looking away.

"It's my job, you knew it when you put the ring on. Don't complain, it gets you anything you want."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I like it." She retorted.

"I am well aware of that fact. You happily remind me of it all the time."

"Then take me with you!"

"A man's office is no place for his wife. Besides, we would bore you with our talk." He snapped, narrowing his eyes. "Now stop acting like such a child and be a dignified woman like I know you are." She fell quiet, looking down as they walked. "Now then, how was your day?"

"It was fine. I walked around down and took care of some business."

"I see. You did remember we have that dinner tonight right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good. We'll have to head home to get ready soon. Is that what you're wearing? Surely you have something else in mind." He remarked. She bit her lower lip.

"I do. I was thinking of wearing that ruby dress that you like."

"Excellent choice. And for god's sake don't talk about politics. You embarrassed me the last time when you spoke up about Führer Bradley. It's not right for a woman of your standing to know of such things." He chastised.

"I'm sorry. I merely corrected Mr. Andrews on the subject." She muttered.

"Well next time just let him be. It's not something I care to try to smooth over again."

"I understand."

Behind them, Bridget was grinding her teeth so hard Josh was worried they would hear her. "That utter small minded, shallow, pig headed, low life jackass!" She hissed, clenching her fists. "Who does he think he is? I know that Sasha is no better than he is, but my god she's his wife! Who the hell acts like that?" She ground out. Josh briefly thought that if she could murder him and tear the man into shreds with her eyes, he would have been long dead. Belle was straining at the leash, fangs bared and furious snarls coming from her.

"That's the high class for you." He muttered.

"They all need to get the sticks out of their asses."

"I agree, now please don't kill me because of him."

They continued following the two through the higher parts of the city, never losing sight of them. "Sweetheart, I was thinking, if you want to come with me tomorrow you can. However, you are not allowed to attended the meetings with me. You can shop around and entertain with the women." He offered, looking as if he was giving her the best gift.

"That would be good. I would love to go."

"Let the maids know so they can pack for you while we're gone. It will save you time tomorrow when we leave."

"I will."

Josh was slowly joining Bridget in his anger at the other. "Come on, I've seen enough and we know she's married. Once we tell Havoc we won't have to worry about this anymore." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Just wait. I want to see their house so we can bring him here if he doesn't believe us." She insisted, dragging him on.

"Fine, but after that we head back."

"Agreed. I hate this place almost as much as I hate the pair of them."

"For once I agree. I usually don't hate people, but these two easily make that list."

She didn't reply, simply stared at the house that the couple had walked up to. It was a massive, solid creation. A high fence ran all the way around it, and two guards were posted on each side of the entrance. The "house" was three stories tall, with wide, sweeping windows. It resembled something like a Victorian home on growth hormones. "Holy…hell." Bridget breathed, jaw almost hanging open. Belle crouched down behind her master, tail tucked between her legs.

"Wow…well…one thing is for sure, we won't miss it when we drag him here." Josh replied, eyes wide.

"No kidding. Come on, I can't take any more of the "Holier-Than-Thou" vibe here." Turning, she made her way back down the streets, mind already forming a new plan to get Havoc to see the truth. In a sick, twisted way, her mind whispered that Sasha was only looking for comfort, but the rest of her brain quickly killed it off. She was a user, just getting what she wanted because she knew she could. Josh must have sensed her thoughts, because he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug.

"I know, it seems like she has it so bad, but in reality she did it to herself. When does Havoc get back? This way we can let him know."

"I don't know…he just said he'd get home when the mission was over." She replied, looking down. "However that gives us time to think of how to bring this topic up without him thinking we're lying." She pointed out.

"True. And stop worrying, he will be fine. Now, how about dinner and then just getting off our feet? I feel like I've walked to Xing and back." He complained. She snorted, shoving him lightly.

"Poor baby, all worn out from light work."

"My poor feet is more like it! I think they're falling off."

"Wish your mouth would." Laughing, she danced out of his way. Leaping out of the way, Belle danced around them, tail wagging and tongue hanging out. Josh lunged for them, laughing. Darting down the road, the two lead him on a wild chase through the streets, dodging citizens and snaking around corners. Reaching the house, they slide to a halt, both panting. Josh caught up not a moment later, gasping for air.

"D…a…mn. Remind me not to race you." He tried to laugh. She couldn't do more than smiled, as her lungs cried to gain more oxygen. Her heart was hammering in her ribs, it's frenzied rhythm almost painful.

"I'm…not as fast…as…Tommy. Come on. Let's get something to drink." Taking a deep breath, she tried to hold it to slow her body down.

"I want to meet her some day."

"Maybe you will." Walking up the porch stairs, she opened the door and set Belle free. Shaking her head she turned to face Josh as the dog raced around.

"Thanks. Got any type of juice?"

"I think I have some peach in here. Come one, I can check. I know I have to go shopping at some point tomorrow after work."

"Well if you wait till I'm free we can go together."

"Aw are you so sweet you make sugar taste just like salt." She teased him.

"Damn right I am." He snickered, winking at her. "Get used to it."

Padding into the kitchen, he looked out the back door to the fenced in yard. A tall oak was growing strong, a small wooden swing hanging from it. A bird bath was full, and a few were darting in for a quick dip before fluttering off to one of the three feeders.

"Aha! I did have a bit of juice left. Here you go." Pouring him a glass, she drank the rest right out of its carton.

"Thanks. So, what's for supper?"

"That depends. What do you want? I can make a great soup. Or if you want, we can go with a great salad that has meat mixed in and a few other things." She offered.

"I think I'll try the soup. What can I do to help?"

"Get outta my way." She joked, walking over to the cupboard. Opening one, she started pulling out all the things she would need.

"You should know by now that I'm going to help." He teased, grabbing a few things to help her. Shaking her head, she let him do as he pleased.

"If you insist."

Alfreda had shown them around the rest of the house after supper, letting them pick their rooms. There were two rooms upstairs that were available, and a couch in the library. Falman had chosen to room with Fury, while Al and Hawkeye took the room next to them. Ed and Roy were taking the guest room on the first floor, with Breda sleeping on the couch in the living room. Havoc had chosen to sleep in the library to let the others have the beds. Besides the two guest rooms, the library and a bathroom, there was a pale blue door that remained untouched. Havoc knew that it was her room, and he almost asked to see it.

Instead, he had swallowed his burning curiosity, simply letting it go. It didn't matter anyway, if Allisa didn't want to show him, then she didn't have to. He bade the others goodnight and made his way into the library. It wasn't large, but it was comfortable. The couch tried to swallow him as he lay down and he thanked his lucky stars for it. The last thing he wanted was to try sleeping on a couch as hard as his when he needed plenty of rest for the next morning. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and he tried to trace patterns in the ceiling. Slowly, his eyes drifted closed, and the warm blanket of sleep encased him like a safe cocoon.

_The lake was smoother than soft skin, shimmering faintly in the dull moonlight that was peeking out from behind the clouds. He was at the old lake house that he and his friends had always rented for a weekend each year. But why? Looking around, he spotted a light on in the house and made his way up from the dock to look in. It was empty, and confusion started to set in. Walking into the kitchen, he looked around. Music was drifting to him from upstairs and he followed it. The room was how he remembered it, and he didn't know if he was really dreaming or not._

_Walls the color of __bluish-steel were broken by the white flowing curtains that framed the windows. The big brass bed was made up with the light blue sheets and soft, silken pillows. The music was coming from the radio that he had set up when he was sixteen years old. It was a country song, slow and sweet. He vaguely remembered it, it had been one of his favorites. A noise had him turning to face the doorway. _

_She stood like an ethereal specter in a white nightgown, the soft cotton fabric falling to her knees and held up by thin straps. It was simple, and was perfect for her. Her hair was loose and hung thick around her shoulders and framed a faintly blushing face. Reaching out a hand, he remained silent, fearing if he spoke she would shatter. She stepped forward, reaching one delicate hand to his. Placing one knee on the bed, he gained a few inches, bringing them closer together. Her hand found his, soft, and warm. Drawing her to him, he knelt fully on the bed, drawing her closer. She hesitated at the edge of it, watching him closely. _

_The song seemed to start over, and he found himself humming along with it. A small smile graced across her features and she slowly climbed on the bed. Both of them were resting on their knees, almost like they were about to pray to the gods above it wasn't just a delicate image that was going to vanish. Almost a foot separated them, and he broke the distance first. Trailing one hand down her cheek, he let it follow the curve of her jaw down to the slim neck; the touch almost lighter than a faint breeze. Tangling gently in the soft locks at her shoulder, he let them slide through his fingers like water over rocks. Shifting his body, he moved faintly closer to her. _

_She closed her eyes as his lips brushed her cheek, like the kiss of sunlight on a petal. He could feel his body shaking faintly, warming up with building desire. It was almost like he was nervous, and it made him wonder as to why. He had been with women before, it wasn't like he hadn't. But here he was, trembling like it was his first time as he drew her close to him. _

_Breathing in her soft scent, he lifted her face slowly with the tips of his fingers. Her eyes were bright, clear and so deep he thought he would drown. A fire was burning in them though, dark and hot, and he knew it was echoed in his own. Swallowing slightly, his gaze flitted between her lips and her eyes. Closing her eyes, she shifted up to meet his lips with her own. _

_The dark fire burning in the pit of his stomach spread through his body and he almost groaned into the kiss. His hands came to rest at her sides, and hers wrapped around his broad shoulders. Breaking away to take a breath, he gently guided her to lay down on the bed. Long locks fanned out under her, making her appear so otherworldly that it had his breath freezing in his lungs. _

"_Jean." She whispered, reaching up to him. Fingertips traced his jaw and mouth and he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. She increased the pressure slightly, drawing him down to once more to kiss him._

Shooting up with gasp, Havoc looked around the pitch black room panting. His heart was beating an uneven rhythm, and he was drenched in sweat. Running a shaking hand over his face, he tried to calm himself down. His body was still reacting to the dream, dark flames of desire burning in the pit of his stomach, and he tried to shake them. It was just that, a dream and nothing more.

Laying back down, he tried to calm his mind and fall back asleep. But instead, his mind raced with a multitude of different endings. Giving a frustrated sigh, he rolled and tried to picture Sasha instead. It wasn't right to be having such thoughts about Bridget. Slowly, he began to drift off again.

It felt as if he had just fallen asleep again when Breda was barging in and throwing open the curtains. "Rise and shine! We're going to help them with the chores and then head out. Allisa and Tommy are riding with us to bring the horses back while we take care of our mission."

Havoc groaned, sitting up and rubbing his burning eyes. "Why so early?" He muttered, standing and grabbing his bag.

"Because animals hate waiting to be fed."

"So do I."

Breda chuckled and walked out to allow his friend to change cloths. As Breda walked out, Havoc dug around in the bag like a zombie. Getting ready as fast as he could, he jogged down the stairs. Thunder trotted over to him, tail wagging. "Hey boy." Ruffling the soft head, he looked up to see the others in the kitchen. "Morning everyone."

"Morning." Hawkeye replied, sipping her coffee.

Alfreda smiled at him. "Good morning Havoc. Care for some coffee?" She offered him.

"Thank you Ma'am."

She waved a hand at him and poured him a mug of the strong liquid. "Anything in it?" He shook his head and gratefully accepted it.

"Once everyone is done with their drinks, we can help with the chores." Mustang said, setting down his own empty mug. Ed was already outside with Al and Allisa helping her with feeding the small animals. The group nodded, and he walked out with Hawkeye close behind.

"May I help you with anything?" Fury asked, walking to the sink where Alfreda stood.

"Sure. You can help me with making breakfast for everyone before they leave." She offered, handing him a basket. "Let's go get what we need." Leading out the back door, she sauntered across the yard, Fury in tow.

Draining the mug, Havoc set it down and chased after them. "Mind if I help?"

"Sure honey. See that garden over there? Can you pick me four tomatoes, four bell peppers; the green ones, an onion, and dig up seven potatoes?" She asked, handing him her basket. "And if you like something in an omlet, help yourself to it."

"Yes Ma'am." He had to duck the basket she playfully swung at him.

"I have a name son. I may be your elder but I'm not that old!" she chastised. "I know that is how you were trained, but by the gods call me Freda at least!"

"Ok! Ok!" He laughed, waving his hands in a surrender gesture.

"Good, now go on, go." She said, smiling as she made her way to the chicken house. Fury shot him a grin and followed her.

"Must run in the family." Havoc muttered to himself. Lighting his first smoke of the day, he made his way carefully through the large garden. As he was bending to pick the peppers, a fragrance wafted to him, causing him to snap his head up to look. No one was there, but he could see a white picket fence boarded by twin weeping willows on either side of the large arched entrance. Standing, he could see a stone path snaking its way through all the beautiful flowers. Vibrant blue eyes flicked around, making sure he was alone.

Setting down the basket of vegetables, he sauntered over to stand in the archway. Riots of colors filled the large garden and he was stunned. They were obviously well cared for, well loved, and happy. Their massive blossoms reached towards the early sunlight, standing tall and proud. Making his way down the carved stones, he studied each flower. Most of them he didn't have a clue what they were, but there were some he could name. Havoc meandered slowly around, taking in all that he could. A second gate caught his attention, and he made his way over to it.

It was to a rose garden. The beautiful flowers waved to him, dancing in the morning light. Black, red, white, yellow, orange, and so many more grew happily in the small corner of the garden.

"Those were her pride and joy." The voice had him leaping into the air and spinning around. Allisa stood on the path, a soft smile on her face. "Bridget loves her roses, and so my mother gave her this part of the garden. She even took a few with her when she moved." She continued, walking forward. "Now, Ma takes care of them. Come on, breakfast is almost ready." She said, placing a hand on his arm and guiding him out. He followed her, looking back once.

Reaching the house, he let her go in first before trailing after her. "There you are. We wondered if you had been kidnapped." Alfreada teased, handing out plates of food. "When we found the basket, and didn't find you we wondered if we needed to send out a search party for you."

He smiled, shaking his head. "No, I got distracted by your beautiful flower garden." He waved to Tommy as she sat down. She grinned at him, nodding her head.

"Why thank you. I've worked hard on that garden, and it's good to hear more people like it." She replied, handing him his plate.

Sitting down, he began to eat with the rest of the group. "May I see it when we get back?" Al asked her, politely sitting at the table with a full plate.

"Sure can honey. I don't mind showing it off everyone and then. Just be careful on your mission though."

"We always are." Ed replied, taking a bite of hash browns. Mustang shook his head, rolling his eyes at the golden haired male.

"Most of the time you are." He teased. Ed made a face, sticking out his tongue.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, all of their minds weighing heavily as they thought of the day ahead of them. After finishing up, they made their way to the paddock. Strom met Havoc halfway to the gate, prancing around as she watched the group.

"Steady girl." He muttered, reaching for her. She slowed her movements, allowing him to catch her easily. "There you go. It'll be ok." He continued to sooth her as he lead her out to saddle her. Thunder darted in and out of the group, tail wagging and barking excitedly.

"He'll be coming with you. Just send him home with the mission is complete so I can come and collect you and Fury can let your HQ know." Allisa told them, mounting Hickory in front of Falman. He seemed unsure of where to hold, but finally settled on her shoulders. Ed was seated in front of Mustang, Hawkeye was seated behind Tommy on Maple, and Breda was holding on to Havoc on Storm. "Safe mission." She said, stepping out of the way.

Mustang inclined his head to her before nudging Moon into a quick trot down the road. The others followed quickly. Swallowing his worry, Havoc readied himself for the events about to happen.

Sitting still in the shop was something akin to trying to get Belle to breathe fire. It had been two days since she had last seen him, and she was slowly starting to go insane. All she could do was replay what had happened between them over and over. Regret colored her thoughts, and she bit her lower lip. It didn't matter, nothing was going to happen to him on his mission. Giving a frustrated sigh, Bridget shoved away from the counter. Pacing around the shop, she checked on the flowers for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Picking a few out, she sadly tossed them in the compost basket.

The bell chimed and she spun to face the door with a smile on her face. It took all of her control to keep it there when she saw who it was. Sasha walked in, closely followed by her husband. "You were right Sweetheart. This is place is rather cute." He said, looking around. Swallowing a sharp comment, Bridget walked over to them. Sasha looked pale, drawn into herself. Her eyes were almost wide in panic as she watched the girl. Bridget simply took a deep breath, pretending that she didn't know the horrible woman.

"May I help you?" She asked, keeping the fake smile plastered on her face.

"I'd like to buy a half dozen of your best roses for my wife, and a single flower that I can give to a friend's wife." He said, looking around.

"Yes sir. Anything in particular you like?"

"Whatever would be best."

"Let me suggest a sunflower for your friend if I may?"

"That would be suitable. Thank you. And please make it quick. I'm in a hurry." He said, looking around.

"Yes Sir." Walking back to her wall of roses, she tried to keep calm. Selecting a few full blossoms as well as a few delicate buds, she made her way to the front of the shop to wrap them in a ribbon and lock them in a small container of water. Setting them down, she went to select the perfect sunflower. A few caught her eye, and she picked one. "I'm sorry." She whispered to it before slipping it into to the water container. "Here you are. Anything else?" She asked him.

"No thank you. How much?"

She grabbed a receipt. "May I get your name?"

"Anthony Cordial." He replied, handing her the money. "Keep the change." Walking out, she almost snipped that she didn't want it. Belle trotted out from the kitchen, ears pinned to her head.

"Ugh, what a self-centered, arrogant jerk." She spat, sticking her tongue out at the door. But as she did, it all fell into place. She now had a name, a solid piece of proof that Sasha wasn't who she said she was. Dancing around in place, she started laughing happily. "Oh girl I don't know how we got so lucky!" She cheered, rubbing the dog's head. The bell rang again, and she quickly regained her composure.

"May I help you?" She asked, smiling happily.

The older woman nodded, returning the smile. "I'm looking for something that would be good to give my daughter for her birthday…but I'm not sure what would work. I've asked her about a favorite flower and she claims to love them all." The woman explained.

"I can help you there. Come on, let me show you a few of our more popular flowers. How old is she?"

"She's turning eighteen tomorrow."

"That narrows it down a bit. Follow me please." Leading the woman to the back of the shop, she started showing the flowers.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as people kept a steady stream into the shop. It was hard for her to keep focused as she worked. Her mind kept wandering back to the piece of paper tucked away in the book she had brought to read in her down time. Once Josh saw it, and she explained her plan, it would all fall into place quickly. Then it would only be a matter of time while they waited for Havoc to return home. The thought brought a small wave of mixed emotions crashing over her. She bit her lip, fighting them. He had made it very clear to her that he didn't want to see her as much the morning before he left. A pain filled bubble grew within in, and she sighed.

But it was only because of the same woman she was trying to get out of the picture. As she thought of it, she dropped her head into her hands. What would he be like when he got back? She had seen soldiers who came back half mad, and then some who had withdrawn from everyone for a period of time before fully getting back to themselves. Then there were the worst situations where they didn't come back at all. She swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Belle trotted up to her, laying her head in the warm lap.

Shaken out of her worries, she sniffed and patted the head. "Sorry girl. I know, I don't need to be upset at work." Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself. Looking over at the clock, she stood and smiled. "But let's get ready to go girl. Josh is waiting for us and I can't wait to show him what we got." Leaping over the counter, she quickly started to close down the shop. As she locked the door behind her, she double checked that she had the slip of paper. "Let's go girl."

Making her way down the street, she paused and glanced back into the window of the jewelry store. The ring was still there, and she smiled. It was so lovingly carved, each petal almost life like. Sighing, she shook her head and continued on. If it hadn't been for her saving for her own shop, she would have gotten it. The pendent she wore around her neck had almost the exact same rose etched onto the face of it. Reaching and brushing it, she closed her eyes, thinking of her Grams. The woman had given her the necklace when she had managed to grow her first rose plant on her own. Now she always wore it, never taking it off.

Arriving at the ice cream parlor, she stepped in and smiled. "I have the best news."

"Sasha got hit by a car?"

"Josh! My goodness! No!"

"Oh…well I figured that would make you this happy." He joked.

"Sadly no. However she did come into the shop…with her husband!"

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not. And you should have seen her! She looked like she wanted to die right there. Now she knows I know. I bet you anything she's freaking out right now."

"That's hilarious. I have to admit, I would have loved to have been there."

"I have even more news."

"Holy crow. What could make it better?"

"Her husband gave me his name." She squealed, waving the paper around. "We have everything! This is the last piece of the puzzle we can use to nail her to the wall." By this time Bridget was laughing and dancing around happily.

"Great! Now we just have to wait for the perfect time." He said, grinning. Her smiled faded slightly and she gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Yeah…"

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" He asked, leaning on the counter.

"Oh, I just came to let you know all of this. I really do need to get some food shopping done. It's starting to get bad." She admitted, blushing a bit.

"It's ok. I understand. Just be careful ok?"

"Sure! I always am." She reassured him, hugging him quickly before walking out. Belle trotted after her, pausing to sniff at a dropped cone. "Don't even think about it." She sighed, dragging the dog away.

Josh laughed, watching her go. She was so bubbly, so cute, and he could see why any man would be lucky to have her. A small stab of jealously washed over him, but he swallowed it. She was quickly become his best friend, and he knew that he was just as happy with that. He would always be with her when she needed him, and he knew she would always have his back in a sticky situation. It was like she had fallen into his life for a reason, and he wasn't going to give her up easily.

Singing softly to herself as she walked, Bridget took in the sights of the city in the early evening. Girls around her age and younger were wandering around in groups, while the boys were sitting at random outdoor dining parts laughing about the day's events. Sighing, she watched them with faint envy and a dull ache. Memories of her friends bubbled to the surface and she turned away from the groups of people. Picking up the threads of her song, she began again.

As she reached the store, she grabbed a hand basket. Shuffling up and down the aisles, she grabbed what she needed and nothing more. It was when she reached the end of the last aisle did she finally cave. Lifting the basket of ripe peaches, she giggle when Belle's tail started wagging harder. "I know, I know. You can have some when we get home." She reassured her.

Making her way over to the counter, she set down the basket. The girl slowly started to tally everything up, seemingly bored with her job. "Cute dog." She said, watching Belle sniff at a stand of potatoes.

"Thanks. Her names Belle."

"I like it. What type is she?"

"Border Collie."

"Cool. Is she hard to take care of?"

Bridget laughed. "Not really. She's well trained though."

"I've always liked dogs, but I'm more a fan of cats." The girl admitted.

"To each their own. And cats are cute as well. I have a few back home."

"Where's that?"

"A tiny town not far from here. Aviston."

"Oh, I haven't heard of it. And it's seven fifty."

"Goodness, I must have gotten more than I thought. Want to see something really cool about Belle?" Bridget asked, whistling the dog over.

"Sure!"

Unhooking the leash, the girl fashioned it into a harness-type shape around Belle's body. The dog stayed still, waiting. Looping the extra around one of the three grocery bags, Bridget made sure it was closed before tying the end to the rest of the harness. "She was trained to carry stuff as well. She's a farm dog." Bridget explained.

"That is so cool!" The girl breathed.

"Thanks. Have a good day!" Waving, she left. Belle trotted after her, head held high. "That's my good girl. Thank you baby." She praised, smiling down at her best friend. Belle wagged her tail, keeping close to her owners side.

When they reached the house, Bridget unhooked the bag and removed the leash harness. Unlocking the door, she let Belle in first before picking up the bags and almost falling through the doorway with them. Kicking it closed, she staggered to the kitchen, dropping the bags onto the table. Belle sailed in, a black and white blur that began to run laps around the table. Stopping, she wagged her tail, staring at the bag that had the peaches in it. Bridget started laughing. "Ok, ok. Hang on." Taking one out, she cut it up into a slices and dropped them in Belle's bowl, eating one herself. "There you go girl."

As Belle wolfed down the slices, the young woman began to unpack her groceries. The house was quiet, and it was almost unnerving to her. Leaving Belle to her snack, Bridget meandered into the living room and snapped on the radio that sat on one of the small side tables. Music drifted into the room, and she sang a few bars of the song as she made her way back into the kitchen. Setting about, she started getting supper ready and setting about her nightly routine.

Belle finished her snack and padded to the kitchen door. Grabbing the rag that hung from it, she jerked down, opening the door and darting out. Racing around the fenced in backyard, she stopped to sniff at the flower beds, and all of her favorite spots.

Rolling her eyes lovingly, Bridget finished making her meal. Some days she wondered if her dog was really trained with useful habits or if she was just insanely spoiled. Settling on a conclusion of both, she sat down to eat. The radio seemed to be on a love song kick, and she contemplated switching it off as she ate, trying not to wonder what it would be like to really be loved in that way. Belle fairly danced back up to the door, using the rag on the other side to let herself in. "Belle, wish you knew how to change a station." She grumbled, blocking out the woman's voice singing of how her lover made her fear nothing. Belle merely cocked her head to the side and let out a whine.

"I know, you like this song. Crazy dog." She teased, finishing her food. For a while, she simply went about what she would normally do, singing along with the songs that she liked before shutting everything off and locking all the doors. Padding up the stairs, she dropped her book off in her room and made her way through it to the bathroom. Getting ready for bed, she paused, lifting the shirt she had carelessly thrown into a corner up. Bringing it nose, she inhaled the scent. It was faint, and she felt tears gather in her eyes. Tossing it back to where it had been, she walked out of the bathroom and snapped the lights out. Curling up in a ball under her covers, she finally caved. Tears slipped down her cheeks to fall silently on to her pillow. She didn't try to stop them, couldn't. Thoughts she had been fighting since he had left flooded her mind like a broken damn. Each nightmarish thought that crossed her mind was worse than the next, and she didn't know what to do to stop them. Finally, they ran their course through her mind, and she fell into a troubled sleep, tears staining her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Listen Ad Cor Tuum

**Rating**: M! M! M!

**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist

**Genre**: romance, humor, drama, general.

**Wordcount**:

**Warnings**: Language, Violence, blood/gore

**Summary**: When Havoc stops in to buy flowers for a woman he likes, he gets more than he bargained for. But can he step up and make the right choice? HavocxOC

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANY of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. They belong to the great Hiromu Arakawa. I do own Bridget, and all the other random people popping in.

**AN**: There won't be much of Bridget in this chapter. I really wanted to focus on the mission and the events to come with it….so please don't kill me! I promise you, she WILL show up. *waves white flag around running away* Also, I am so sorry this took so long to post! I had my month long break and while it sounds like it was a nice thing, I live on a farm. So 95% of that break was me doing work. X.x Sorry again!

Chapter 4

The night was still young, and tired hazel eyes glared at the bright lights of the alarm clock. It almost half past midnight, and she was wide awake, as she had been for the past hour. Belle was sleeping peacefully at the foot of her bed, heedless to the small lamp that had been clicked on to shake the effects of the nightmare. It wasn't helping much, other than the burn of her eyes. Rubbing them, she carefully maneuvered out from under the warm blanket. Bare flesh connected with cool wood and she shivered a bit, goosebumps breaking out over her body in a ripple effect.

Standing, Bridget took care not to wake her faithful companion as she made her way down the staircase. The t-shirt she was sleeping in hung haphazardly across one shoulder, and she struggled to correct it with one had as the other reached up to cover a jaw cracking yawn. She padded into the kitchen, turning on the kettle for hot water. If she wasn't going to be able to sleep, the least that she could do was try to drink something. Grabbing one of the small bags, she dropped it in an empty mug to wait. Slipping up to the back door, she wrapped her arms around herself, suppressing a shudder. The glow from the city was faint, almost lost behind the tall fence, but it was there. Trying to focus on it, she thought back to her nightmare.

However, the harder she tried the faster it slipped away. Frustrated, she gave up and closed her eyes. There was no point in straining her tired mind, and she wasn't about to start trying. Leaning heavily on the frame, a face floated to the front of her mind. Vibrant blue eyes snapped with mischief as the man smiled. Snapping herself awake, Bridget quickly looked around. The kitchen was illuminated by the soft glow of its lamp, reveling nothing to her. The man had been simply nothing more than overactive imagination. A faint, piercing whistle sliced through the air, jerking her wandering attention back to the task at hand.

"God, I'm worse than a child on sugar." She bemoaned, scrubbing a hand over her face. Pouring the scalding liquid into her mug, she swirled the bag around. While it steeped, she flicked her gaze towards the back door once more. Drawing out the pillow shaped item, she wrung it out and tossed it aside. Lifting her mug, she made her way out the door. The soft hum from the city was almost none existent. Bridget thanked whatever lucky star had shone down on the Tessons and had them buy the house on outskirts of town.

Settling down on the old wooden swing hanging from the thick, low slung branch of the tree she sipped at the gently scented tea. Looking up at the sky she began to pick out some of the constellations. Tracing one softly gleaming light to another, part of her mind wandered if the eyes that haunted her dreams were gazing at the same stars. Never before had she ever allowed herself to let something like this happen to her. But never before had she ever been around someone she hadn't considered family like she had with him. Was it really what she thought it was? Or was it just her mistaking it for something else?

No, it really was what she slowly figured out it was. "I'm screwed." She groaned, finishing her tea and making her way back into the house. But there was just one problem, a certain raven haired woman. What if he didn't care? What if he really did love her? Giving herself a shake, she made her way out of the mild spring air and into her home. Setting the mug in the sink, she padded back up the stairs. Her body was slowing, and her eyes were finally trying to remain closed as she staggered up them. Belle lifted her head a bit as her master walked in, giving a tiny whine and laid back down. "Belle, can you eat me?" She asked, laying down. The dog ignored the words, burying her head under the blanket. "I didn't think so."

Curling up in a ball, she snuggled deeper into her blankets. Sleep settled over her, calming thinly strung nerves. As fast as the dream began to come to life, it was shattered. Belle had leapt from the bed, fangs bared and fur bristled, and she let out a loud bark. Shooting up in bed, Bridget groggily glared at the dog. "I swear, if you are hearing a damn raccoon again I'm throwing you out with it." She warned, crawling out of bed and dragging herself once more down the stairs. Belle kept ahead of her, fur fluffed to its full extent. The girl didn't know if she wanted to be mad at the dog for waking her or worried. It wasn't like this was the first time Belle had freaked out over the overgrown rat in their yard.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, a pounding on the door started. Screaming and jumping back a bit, she grabbed onto the smooth railing. Who the hell was beating her door down at one in the morning? Cautiously, she crept over to the solid wooden item and peeked out the lace curtain. Stepping back, she pinched herself; hard. "Son of a….aaaahhh…" She muttered, rubbing the suddenly stinging spot. Well, it wasn't a nightmare, but she would have preferred that it had been. She ruefully stepped once more up to the thick barricade. Opening it, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"You have two seconds to get the hell off this porch." She stated.

"Well hello to you too."

"It's one in the morning; I already wish you would suddenly go missing and there is nothing that gives you the right to be here."

"All true save the last part."

"Sasha, I'm warning you."

"You already did and if I can keep time better than you can it's been almost a full minute."

"Belle…"

"Would you shut up for once and listen?"

"Have you ever tried to actually listen to your own advice for once?"

The two women glared at each other, neither willing to give an inch in their spat. "Look, if I have to I'll sit here all damn night." Sasha stated, simply leaning on the post behind her.

"Go for it." Turning, Bridget made to slam the door in the perfect nose.

"Damn it you stubborn brat! This is important!"

"Anything you have to say to me can wait until a better hour."

"No. I'm going to say what I have to right now."

"Then do it, I'm going to bed. I'm sure the door will be happy to have company for the first time since it was made."

One pale, slim arm shot out, wrapping cold fingers around the tanned wrist. "I didn't think it would come down to me forcing you to listen." Sasha hissed, yanking the younger woman towards her. Unfortunately, Bridget was used to being rough housed. Her cousins had always loved playing roughly with her, and the pull was turned against its creator. Clenching her fist, she let it fly at will.

It connected with a delicate cheek, sure to leave a bruise. Sasha cried out, dropping her arm and backing away. "What the hell!"

"I warned you." She replied, shrugging.

"Fine, fuck it. This isn't worth the time. I risk being caught to slip out and talk to you like a normal human and you react like a damn animal."

"First off, if you were really human it'd help. No one can be as heartless as you and still be real."

"Shut up. You don't understand."

"Does it look like I want to?"

Once more, a pregnant silence filled the air. Grinding her teeth, Sasha took a deep breath. "Can we try this again? I'm here to talk to you about Havoc."

"You mean the man you're leading on like I have to Belle?"

"It's not like that."

"Really? I knew my eyesight was going but hot duck I must be almost blind!"

"Look, we all want that someone right for us don't we?"

"Looks like you need to go home for that."

"I never wanted to be married. See, unlike you I was born into a higher part of this world. In my world, my family set up who I would marry. I didn't get a word in edge wise."

"That explains why no one can get you to shut up now…"

"Tacky, but that may be. However it's of little concern for you. All my family saw was dollars and a great pedigree."

"I've seen cattle with more personality."

"And for once we agree."

"Scary thought."

"Anyway, getting off track. Havoc happened to fall into my lap. One thing lead to another and I'm not about to stop it. He's a good man, everything I've always wanted."

"But you're married."

"That can be fixed."

"Why don't we let him choose? No more tricks, no more lies, nothing. Pure simple honesty and see how it goes."

"Sure are cocky aren't you."

"I'm learning from the best."

"I always have been."

"I more than disagree. Is it a deal?"

"Fine, I'll play your game. But I am giving you fair warning, most men don't pick children over real women."

"No one ever calls me a child but you. Seems that the rest of the world knows better."

"Whatever. It's a deal." They shook hands, eyes trying to scorch the other.

"Good. Now that that is settled, get the hell off my porch before I let the dog eat you." Bridget said, walking back to her door. Belle was puffed up in the door way, bright eyes locked on their target. "Of course, I'd rather not poison my best friend."

"I'd be tough to chew anyway."

"Least you admit it." With that, Bridget meandered back into her house. Closing the door, she took a deep breath and held it. "Well girl, looks like it all boils down to this." She sighed, making her way back up the stairs. Her nerves were dancing around, and sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. Groaning, she flopped down on her couch. "Tomorrow is going to be worse than just sucky."

It was almost impossible to sit still, shifting in place as he felt his body go numb in parts that shouldn't be numb. The house had stood alone and empty until noon when finally a man rode up. Havoc could feel Breda and Falman tense with him as they worried that the man was going to walk his horse to the run down barn where they were hidden. Instead, he had tethered it up in the front yard and let unsaddled it. After that, a different person would show up every hour, until finally there were six people in the house.

It had come as a shock when a beautiful woman had ridden up, accompanied by a short, fat man and a slender, long haired one. They were dressed differently than their companions, and it was clear they were the ringleaders as the others in the house sat around them. But once they had arrived, the trickle of people had ended, and it was growing late. Handing off his binoculars to Falman, Havoc shifted down to the floor to sit beside Breda and do nothing more but wait.

"Think there will be more?" He muttered.

"Don't know. But what do you think of those three that just showed up not too long ago? I don't like the looks of them. It just feels…wrong somehow." He sighed, shrugging.

"I agree. They don't seem to be too happy to be here either." Falman joined in, glancing at his companions. "They've went upstairs alone."

"Huh. Well either way around it I have a feeling we need to stay on our toes and let Roy, Ed and Al handle them." Havoc put in, leaning back against what he hoped was an old hay bale. Looking up at the half missing ceiling, he longed to be able to light his cigarette, but he knew better. The glow of his lighter, combined with the cherry tip would surely be seen from the house.

The other two nodded, going back to what they were going. Breda was playing with some of the broken shingles that had fallen in, making them in to some form of a game board, while Falman kept a keen eye on the house. Looking back up the ceiling, Havoc let his mind wander. His normally merry blue eyes landed on the almost full moon, hanging in the sky like a lopsided goose egg. It helped with the stake out as it painted the landscape with an eerie silverish glow; but the shadows came to life where it couldn't reach out to gently caress the earth with its loving glow. They danced hauntingly across the yard, slow and languid as they tried to coat the silvery ground in their inky darkness. His gaze trailed after them lazily, picking out their forms and what they had been birthed from.

"Hey…Havoc. You alive there buddy?" Breda teased, kicking his foot lightly.

"Yeah. Just looking at the land is all. What do you need?"

"Here, Allisa packed us jerky." Offering the other male some, he took a bite of his own. "It's really good. I rather like it."

Havoc bit a small piece off, chewing it thoughtfully. It was really good, and he savored it, letting the flavors melt over his tongue. "How long do you think it will be until we have to make our move?" He asked, taking another bite.

"No idea, it could take a while." Falman replied. "Or it could be any moment. It all depends on if the Colonel wants to wait until he is certain that no one else is coming."

"I'd kill for a nap." Breda grumbled, finishing a piece of jerky.

Havoc snorted. "That'd be when Mustang says to move out. Maybe you should try it." He teased, glancing to his companion.

"Don't tempt me. How about a game?"

Falman almost groaned, and tore his steady gaze away from the house. "This isn't going to end well." He joked, turning back to the house.

"Hey, when have I ever thought of a bad game?"

"Do you mean that rhetorically?"

"Never mind. Just, how about playing None to Ten?"

"I'm in. However they're all fair game." Havoc spoke up.

"Good. Who goes first?"

"Dibs. Guy with red hair?"

"Ew…did you see the grease?" Breda snorted, trying to fight laughter.

"None then. Go."

"Chick on top floor."

"Green hair or black?"

"Green."

"I think it's a man." Falman interjected, looking closer in the binoculars.

Havoc's eyes suddenly went wide. "None! Nonenonenonenonenone." Breda shook with silent laughter, hand clapped over his mouth. Waving his hand, he waited for Havoc to calm down. "The real woman."

"Twelve. Hot chacha." The heavier man replied, smirking.

"I'd say…." A flash of chocolate hair and snapping hazel eyes had him stuttering. "Six." The number wasn't meant to come out, but he couldn't stop the words. Breda froze, and Falman almost stopped his watch. "Um…oh fuck it. I mean it." He groused, turning away and looking back up at the stars.

"I didn't say a thing man. That girl back home is hot. I don't blame you at all bro."

"I never said a thing about anyone back home."

"Seriously? You just gave that woman a six…when clearly to any male who doesn't have his mind on other prizes would be panting over her."

"Maybe I'm just tired of this whole thing. Maybe I'm finally wanting to settle down." He snapped, crossing his arms.

"Havoc, I don't blame you. It's not the best life we live here, and we aren't exactly strapping young bucks."

Havoc had to smile, thinking of the two of them with horns. "That wasn't an image that I ever thought I'd have."

"Glad to make you feel better. Anyway that's beside the point. Just admit it dude, you like her."

"You need to keep out of what you know nothing about. I'm sorry, but I can't talk about this."

"If you insist."

The loft grew silent, their minds all in different states of thought. Breda had hit a very sensitive nerve, and Havoc was smarting from it. It was like his mind refused to admit a damn thing. That was just how he left it. "Hey…sorry to snap." He whispered, breaking the silence.

"It's ok. I think I messed up. We can leave it at that."Bredareassured him. The two nodded to each other.

"Sounds fine to me. Toss me another piece of that jerky."

Catching the tossed hunk of dried meat, he leaned back once more to look up. Usually he never got to see the stars in the city. It was almost a welcome sight, bringing back memories from his home. He and his friends had spent many nights under the very same stars just messing around and having fun. Looking back, he sighed softly. Life had been easy then, all of them so delightfully naive. Some days he wondered what it would have been like had he never moved to the city and joined the Military.

"Oi, heads up." Falman said, sitting up a bit higher and waving them over. Creeping over to the window, they joined him to peek out. The group in the house had began shifting around and swapping rooms. It was like they trio held a collective breath, quivering faintly as they waited. The small group on the top floor rose from where they had been perched on various crates talking. They made their way downstairs, the woman crossing her arms across an ample chest.

The ordeal only took a mere minute to sort out, the oddly dressed trio putting their workers back into place. But the whole time seemed to pass as fast as ice forming on a lake. Finally, Havoc took a deep grateful gasp of air as they made their way back up the stairs. He didn't get to savor it much though, because a few of the men were walking out of the house towards the very shed where Mustang and the others were.

"Shit, we may have problems. Falman, keep an eye on the house, Breda make sure we're ready to move out." Havoc took control, voice muttering out the commands almost silently. The other two males quickly moved into place, quiet as summer breezes.

The four men who had came out of the house slowed to a stop, lounging in the deep shadows of the tree line. One flicked open his lighter easily, leaning against the trunk and lit his smoke. A twang of jealousy shot through Havoc as he eyed it. His own half soaked butted cigarette dangled lifelessly between faintly dry lips. Crushing down the thought like he would the item when it was through, he inched towards the ladder leading down from their perch. He could almost feel rather than hear Breda following him closely. As the two reached the ladder, Havoc almost fell off of it as something dark moved at the bottom. Had the shadows really come to life like he had observed earlier? Giving himself a mental slap, he strained his eyes to try and see what was really below him. The shadow moved again, wiggling into his field of vision. "Son of a bitch. Thunder, I'm going to murder you first chance I get…" he warned, slipping down the ladder to the waiting canine.

"What's the note?" Breda asked, spotting a miniscule slip of paper under the leather collar.

Havoc dislodged it, opening it up slowly. Ed's messy scrawl was almost impossible to make out, but he managed to decipher it. "Take them out."

Passing it to the other male, he patted the soft head. "Good boy. Go on, go back." He commanded. Thunder slunk off, belly low to the ground. "Are you ready?"

"As we can ever hope to be."

"Head around the back of them, stick to the tree line as much as possible. I'll handle the two on the left, you get the other two." He instructed.

"Right."

"Make it fast, and as quiet as possible."

That was the last words they exchanged as they began the attack. Blending into the shadows, they moved as one with them towards their intended targets. As they got closer, Havoc could feel his heat beat pick up and his breathing become ragged. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and he struggled to keep from leaping like a wild animal on the targets. When they were almost behind them, one of the men broke off from the group. The cancer stick dangling from his mouth seemed to mock the blonde haired male. Holding his breath, he motioned to Breda he was going to follow the stray.

The shorter male nodded, slipping by smooth as glass. Havoc seemed to be on pins and needles as he grew closer. Reaching behind him, he withdrew the small gag he needed to silence the man. Like a big cat with its next meal, Havoc attacked. The male was solid, and it was like hitting a brick wall almost. But the target hadn't been expecting it, and he went down just as hard. Wrapping the thick cord around struggling hands, Havoc made sure his knee kept the man's head buried in the dirt.

Finishing his first task, he stuffed the gag in. The man's eyes bulged with terror, and he quivered like a petrified rabbit. "One down, one to go." Havoc whispered, smirking. Using the butt of his gun, he rendered the man unconscious. Rising, he took a deep breath and nodded to his almost invisible partner. He could hear rather than see the other male slip into motion. He joined him, darting like a flash into the remaining trio. Before they could even gasp in shock, Breda had make quick work of his two, while Havoc easily added the last male to the small mound they had chosen to make.

"Well, let's keep this train moving shall we?" He asked, dusting his hands off and shooting a wicked grin towards Breda. Wheeling around, he slunk towards the run down shed that housed their boss. Hooting faintly, he gave the all clear signal.

"They'll be out in a second."

Havoc almost screamed, spinning around grasping his chest to face Falman. "What the hell?" He whispered loudly.

"Well, I saw you were done so I figured I would join you."

"And what, give me congestive heart failure? I have a life ahead of me you know!"

"Obviously, as young as you are you should."

"Oh drop the statistics. I already lost a few years just now." He groused.

"It's doubtful, but I'll let you think so."

"Thanks…I think…."

"You're welcome. Ah, here they come."

In a brief flicker of shadows they appeared. Mustang looked them over. "Ed, Al and I are going to handle the three on the second floor. The rest of you can take out the first floor. Please, take caution, and don't ever drop your guard." He commanded.

"Right." The voices rose as one, but hardly even reached the outer stretches of their leafy canopy.

"Move out."

Breda, Falman, and Havoc darted out, each pressing them to parts of the building. Falman pressed himself to the outer parts of the doorframe, drawing his weapon. Havoc held up three fingers, slowly dropping them down. The second his final finger concluded his fist, Falman kicked in the door.

It was like someone had attacked a bee hive. Seven male shot to their feet, drawing random weapons. "Duck!" Havoc cried, spinning back to the wall as shots rang out. Ducking he shot a few of his own back into the room.

For a few moments, it was pure pandemonium, and Havoc couldn't seem to keep up with it. Shots were fired, cries filled the air as bodies fell. Mustang, Ed, Al and Hawkeye made their stand in the living room, alchemical light filling the air. Flames occasionally would erupt from the doorway, as well as pieces of wall and already broken furniture.

Whirling around, Havoc spotted one of the men creeping up on Falman as the man was wrestling another man to the ground. "Sorry Buddy, not today." Lunging forward, he easily tackled the man to the ground.

"Son of a bitch." The dark haired man under him spat, taking a swing at the blonde haired male. The knuckles connected with his cheek, and Havoc saw stars for a brief second. He returned the blow with one of his own, feeling a small bubble of satisfaction as blood painted his knuckles. It was short lived as he felt his own nose break.

"Fuck!" He cursed, struggling to keep his victim pinned under him. The other began to buck harshly, twisting around like a worm. "You're not making this easier on yourself." Havoc grunted, managing to pin one thick wrist.

"Screw you." The other fist connected with one of his eyes, and Havoc fell backwards, cursing. Suddenly, he found himself on the floor. His vision was becoming blurry, and he struggled to toss the man off of him. Suddenly, the weight lifted off of him and he could breath properly and managed to let the room swim back into focus. Breda had the attacker in a headlock, waiting for his friend to sit up.

"You ok?" He asked, smirking.

"I have no idea how you can still stay so cheerful in this but thanks." Havoc laughed, shaking his head.

"It's what I'm good at. Keeps me from thinking things that are better left unsaid." He replied, knocking the assailant unconscious.

"I need to follow your advice." Havoc laughed, shaking his head. "Is that all aside from the Trio Freako?" He asked.

"Yup. But Colonel and the others are handling them from what I can tell." Falman said, making his way over. His upper lip was bleeding from a large cut, and one cheek sported a forming bruise, promising it was going to be a large, dark one.

"I'm not risking it. Come on, I'm sure there's something we can do." He heaved himself up off the floor and crept towards the remains of a doorway. Poking his head around, he watched the scene for a moment. Ed was pinning the slim, woman looking one against the wall while Al and Hawkeye were trying to contain the fat one who seemed to be continuously eating his way out of the alchemically made cages. Mustang had lit the woman on fire and; Havoc almost hit the ground, trying to avoid her as she was still walking towards him with long fingers.

"What the hell…"Breda breathed from his right.

"I have no idea, but we need to step in I think. Breda, I adore you buddy, but you take the fat one. Falman, you help Ed out with the….um…that one there. I'll aid Mustang. Maybe a good teasing of him losing a woman will help get his spirits fired back up." He joked. The others nodded and got ready to leap into the fray. "NOW!" He commanded.

The trio burst through the doorway and scattered to where they had agreed upon. Mustang only cast a sidelong glance quickly at Havoc before focusing once more on the woman. "What are you doing in here?" He asked, gritting his teeth as she rose once more.

"Helping. It's what we do best. That whole loyal dog thing you know."

"Yes, well I told you we would handle these guys."

"Seems like you could use the help. What are these things anyway?"

"I think Ed said "homunculus" before they attacked."

"No idea what the hell that is."

"I do, but it's not the time now."

"Clearly."

From behind them, Hawkeye cried out, and rapid gunfire sounded. In a split second, their attention was drawn away from the woman. The short fat one had finally managed break free and had attacked Breda. The orange haired male was easily holding his own, but it seemed like he was fading in strength. His movements were slowing, and he was knocked against one wall. The sounds of bones breaking echoed throughout the room, and Breda cried out.

"Damn it!" Havoc snarled, rushing over to help. Al beat him to it, grabbing the squat man and hurling him like a ball out a wall. Before he could reach his buddy though, the woman had launched her attack on the distracted Mustang.

"Son of a bitch." He spat, dodging her spear-like fingers. Hawkeye fired off a few rounds, dropping the woman temporarily. As he watched, Havoc briefly wondered how the hell they weren't dying. Blood was pooling under the raven haired head, and it was splattered around the room like a massacre had taken place. It painted the walls thickly, and the floor had ponds on it that continued to grow with each passing moment.

"Havoc!" The voice regained his attention and he whirled to face the speaker. Breda was hunched on the floor, Hawkeye above him. "Help him to the horses. I'm going to stay here." She commanded, helping Breda to his feet. The blonde haired man nodded, helping hold his friend up.

"I'll be back in." He replied, slowly helping walk the injured man out. "Hang in there buddy. It'll be ok." He reassured him.

"I'm not a kid, I know it will get better." Breda replied, gritting his teeth.

"Right, right. Sorry man. Just don't know what else to say."

"How about, let's get the fuck outta here." They reached the horses, and Havoc helped him settle down under a tree.

"That sounds good to me. But you need to wait for us here."

"Great, I get to be the one who sits here and stares."

"I would stay with you if I could, but I can't. I gotta get back in."

"Be careful man."

"Always am."

"Right."

Jogging quietly he made his way cautiously back towards the house. It was too quiet as he approached, and he slowed to a stop. He registered sounds of a fight to his left, and crept towards them. Peering around the corner he spotted Ed locked in combat with the strange looking male. Drawing his gun, he waited until they had separated before letting off a shot. It hit its mark and the body crumpled.

"How long will that…." The sentence died on his lips as pain exploded in his arm. His eyes landed on a spear-like finger that had narrowly missed his chest. Following it, he spotted that the only reason she had missed was that she was hanging in Deaths weak grasp from Hawkeye landing a critical shot. Yanking her claw out of his arm, he swallowed. "Fuck!" he hissed, looking at the blood blooming on the dark fabric of his shirt.

"Havoc! Move!"

He didn't question it, just took off out of her reach. "Damn it." He cursed, trying to block out the pain.

"Stay sharp." Mustang barked, reigniting her.

"Had my attentions somewhere else." He retorted, using his ripped sleeve as a binding to slow the blood flow.

"No excuses. Suck it up."

"Colonel! DODGE!"

Havoc watched as his superior managed to elude the oncoming attack from the now very alive woman. A cry from Ed had him whirling away from his own attacker to light the darkly dressed male on fire while Hawkeye used her last shot to keep him safe.

"Hawkeye!" Havoc called, gaining her attention. "Catch!" Tossing her his own pistol, he gave her a nod. "There's not many shots left though." He warned her.

"Got it. Thank you." She called back, taking aim and waiting like a predator with its unknowing prey. A rustling behind the trees had him spinning and freezing with shock as the fat one burst out of the cover and went to attack him. He managed to dodge to the side, avoiding the attack as well as Al with Falman as they followed behind to stop the homunculus.

He backed away and turned to make his way quickly back to where Breda was to waiting. It was clear since he had given up his own weapon to help the cause he was now only in the way. But as he turned to take off, he came face to face with the one Falman and Al had been dealing with. "Shit!" He cursed, trying to take a step back. For such a heavy set man, he moved like lightning. One beefy hand closed around his leg, gripping it tightly. Stars erupted in front of his vision as he felt the bones snap. Staggering, he almost went down; it was only due to the agonizing grip on his leg that he remained upright.

"Fuck, fuck fuck." He muttered weakly, trying not to throw up from the pain. The thing seemed to grin as it watched him. Leaning forward, it opened its mouth as if to take a small bite of him. It never made it that far though as a shot rang out and the grip released as the thing fell to the ground.

Falman was at his side in a split second. "Come on, it won't take long before he's awake." He heaved his fallen comrade to his one good leg.

"Thank you." Havoc managed to pant out, hopping as fast as he could.

"I think Falman has a good idea, retreat. Clearly we don't know what we're up against. Move out while we have time!" Mustang commanded. They waited just long enough to apply the "dead" state to the trio before rushing towards the hidden horses. Falman shoved Havoc onto one, climbing on behind him. Next to them, Al was easily lifting Breda up on to his own mount and Hawkeye was already mounted and settled while Mustang held Ed close to him on his mount. "Go!" he cried, kicking the mare into a run.

As heavy hooves pounded across the ground, Havoc felt his vision going dark. Swaying, he tried to fight the swallowing darkness. It was all in vain though, and he pitched sideways, off the horse. He never felt the pain of landing, or the harsh blow to his temple as he rolled down the road.

Yanking the reins to a halt, Falman leapt off the horse before she had even completely stopped moving. "Colonel!" he shouted, lifting the broken man up. The others turned back quickly and Al dismounted to help reposition the unconscious man where he had been. "Need me to hold him? You can help Breda." He offered.

"Thank you Al." The two changed horses, Al easily supporting the dead weighted body.

"Is…is he going to be ok?" Breda asked.

"We won't know till we get back. Come on, the longer we wait the worse it could be." A bark filled the air and they all jumped. Thunder was making his way towards them, leading Allisa and Tommy.

"Oh my god." Allisa breathed, clapping a hand to her mouth. "Thunder came back alone and I panicked. Come on, get him to my mother, she will be able fix him up as best as she can. Hurry, we'll catch up." She ordered, handing Mustang the lantern she had been carrying.

"Thank you." The group took off again, Al urging his faster than the others. Blood was coating the black coat of the mare, turning it in to a ghostly shimmer in the moonlight. It was almost sickening to him, and he tried to keep calm. It wasn't the greatest time to be losing his cool.

Reaching the house, he slowed his horse to a stop and fairly jumped off the back of it. Gathering Havoc into his arms, he raced towards the house.

"Freda! Freda hurry! It's an emergency!" He cried, clanging up the stairs noisily. The older woman came into view, the picture of calm.

"Hurry and bring him into the back bedroom. Tell me what happened."

"He was injured on the mission, and blacked out on the way home so he fell off the horse." Al explained.

"Right. I'm going to need your help until Allisa gets back. Get me hot water, towels and the alcohol under the sink." She instructed, moving briskly. It was so odd to Al to see her so in command and not smiling as she pulled the shades off the lamps for better lighting. Rushing from the room, he made his way into the kitchen. Digging around under the sink he pulled back clutching his prize and grabbed the towel hanging off the rack. Setting the water to boil, he made his way back into the room. She was ripping up and old sheet to make a splint. "Good. Set them there, I'll use those on his cuts and scrapes. Now, hold him down tightly please. I have to set the bones before I can wrap them."

Al nodded, making his way over to the bed and holding down the limp body. He didn't know if Havoc would really wake up or not, but he knew that they couldn't take any chances. "Hold him tight, but not too tight." Taking the upper part of his arm in one hand and the lower in the other, she clenched her teeth and pulled. The snap echoed throughout the room, but the arm no longer hung at an awkward angle. The man didn't stir, and it caused a small bubble of worry to form in Al's mind.

"Freda! How is he?" The question startled Al into letting go as the woman splinted and wrapped the arm. Mustang stood in the doorway, the others behind him.

"Badly broken. It will take time to heal." She warned him. The scream of the kettle had the group whirling around.

"I'll get it." Hawkeye said, leaving the group.

"Is anyone else hurt?"Alfreda asked as she continued her work.

"Just my arm and I think a rib." Breda spoke up.

"Ok. When my daughter gets back she can attend to your wounds until I'm done here." She said.

"I understand." He nodded.

Hawkeye made her way back into the room. "Here's the water." She set the bowl down on the nightstand.

"Thank you. Al, get back over here. I need you to hold him again."

The armor nodded and made his way back over. As he reached the bed, Allisa made her way into the room, panting slightly; Tommy was clutching a stitch in her side as she leaned against the wall behind the others.

"Need my help?" Allisa asked.

"Start taking care of Breda. I have Al's help here and it's better not to wait." Her mother replied.

"Ok. Breda, come here and sit in the chair please."

He did as he was told, gingerly sitting down and wincing. "It's my arm and ribs, that's all." He told her.

"Take your shirt off. If you want, the others can leave." She offered him, looking to the group clustered in the doorway.

"That's ok, I don't mind." Carefully, he let her help him take it off. A deep purple mark had bloomed across his chest and arm.

"Damn, looks bad. Ed, I need you to listen carefully. In my Ma's garden, there are small signs next to each herb. I need some Comfrey root and leaves. Also get some Acaia for her to treat the open cuts with." Allisa instructed. The golden haired male nodded, making his way out of the room followed by Mustang.

"Hawkeye, come here please. The rest of you can do as you wish for the night. It doesn't appear your friend is going to wake up any time soon."Alfreda sighed, shaking her head.

"Fuery, alert HQ please." Hawkeye instructed as she made her way over to the bed.

"Yes Ma'am." Saluting, the small male scuttled from the room, Falman tagging along.

"I need you to hold the upper part of his leg down while Al holds his upper body. I know he may not wake up yet, but if he does we can't have him jerking it around." The elder explained.

"Understood." Hawkeye did as she was told, her mask of calm in place.

For a while, the room was quiet as the two women worked on their patients. It was only broken by them whispering about what would need to be done to help the healing process. When Mustang and Ed made their way back in, Allisa pulled them aside.

"Ma isn't sure if he's going to wake up soon. It appears the blow to his head has placed him in a coma." She whispered, tan face looking slightly drawn. "This can be temporary, or permanent She isn't sure yet however we will do everything in our knowledge to help him." She reassured them.

"Thank you." Mustang replied, swallowing. Every part of him was hoping, wishing that it wouldn't last long. He didn't want to be the one to tell Havoc's parents they would never speak to them again. Shaking off the thought, he took a deep breath. "I understand…now if you will excuse me, I need to tell my Subordinates to get some rest." His voice was strained.

Allisa nodded. "Go ahead. Ma and I will keep an eye on these two. Breda will be fine by tomorrow, just no hard lifting and he has to keep his arm in the sling for a while. The ribs are just badly bruised."

The pale man nodded, turning and making his way towards the living room. Ed followed, watchful eyes darkened with sadness. "Hit the sack everyone. Tomorrow we wait to see how he is before I decide anything." Mustang announced to the living room. The crew stood up, making their way to their rooms.

"It's not your fault Roy." Ed whispered to him, spotting the look in the dark eyes.

"I never said it was."

"I know you, and I know that look. Just don't beat yourself up ok?"

"Easier said than done. Come on, let's get some rest." He sighed, leading the way from the room. Ed followed him, wrapping a comforting arm around his waist.

The next morning seemed to creep up on them, and Mustang sat at the kitchen table alone with Alfreda and Allisa. The steam from his mug of coffee brushed his face, trying to help wake him up. He had spent a restless night tossing and turning, hoping that with the sun Havoc would rise. He had finally given up and left Ed sleeping to join the women in the kitchen when he had heard their hushed tones.

Alfreda had already checked on the blonde before settling into her chair. "He looks for all purposes to be asleep. But we won't really know until later." She explained. Mustang nodded, lifting his mug and sipping the hot liquid. "What are you going to do Colonel?" She questioned.

"If he isn't awake by this afternoon we have to find a way to transport him back to Central Command to their hospital. We cannot remain here and imposing."

"You're no bother to us. Don't use that as an excuse to leave." She scolded.

"I'm sorry. However, with us moving him his family will also be able to visit him."

"I understand. It makes perfect sense. For now, try to take it easy, maybe help Allisa to get your mind off of things. I have to go get more herbs for the two boys so if you need me, I'll be in the garden. Breakfast is whatever you wish to have, help yourself." Standing, Alfreda gave him a kind smile and patted his shoulder as she made her way out of the kitchen. Allisa watched him, her blue eyes piercing.

"I don't want the help. You and your group need to stay here with him." She told him, finishing her drink and standing up. "However, the horses will be in the paddock in a bit if you want to take off for a while." She causally tossed over her shoulder.

"Thank you, for everything." He called after her.

"Roy?" The raven haired man turned, and smirked. Ed stood in the doorway, hair a mess and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing up already?" He asked groggily.

"Just talking to Alfreda about Havoc. Go ahead and get ready for today, I want to have everyone ready to leave by noon." He said, rising from his chair and sauntering over to drop a small kiss on Ed's forehead.

"Ok, how is he?"

"No change. Go on, I'll be here getting something to eat."

Ed made his way back towards the room they had been staying in to get ready for the day. Walking down the hall, he passed Hawkeye on her way to the kitchen. "Mustang is in there, and there's coffee." He told her, yawning.

"Thank you Fullmetal."

"Yup."

The blonde haired woman made her way into the kitchen softly. Mustang was standing at the sink, gazing out the window above it. "We leave at noon if there's no change in him." He told her, not turning around.

"I understand. Shall I wake and tell the others?"

"Let them rest. We had a long night, I don't think any of them have gotten more than a few hours rest. Which raises the question, why are you up?"

"The smell of coffee. Why was Fullmetal awake?" She asked, voice soft.

Roy smiled and turned to pour her a cup of coffee. "I think you know why. But I rather do like how you have your caring side for everyone." He teased faintly. The woman ignored the comment, pretending she hadn't heard it. "What do you want to eat? I was going to maybe make some eggs and toast." He offered.

"I'll have an egg sandwich." Ed teased, walking in.

"Hmm, and if I don't?"

"Guess I'll make it then."

"I'll have the same actually." Hawkeye interjected, trying to hide her tiny smile.

"Never should have opened my mouth. Both of you walk all over me." Roy sniffed playfully. Sauntering over from the doorway, Ed began to help him make the food as Hawkeye took a seat at the table. For a while, the three were quiet as Roy and Ed made the food. Each of them were worried in their own way about Havoc, and wondered if they really should be joking around as they were. Finally, Hawkeye broke the silence.

"He'd want us to do this." She sighed, glancing out the kitchen door. "If he knew we were in here being depressed, he would get annoyed. He's never been a real one for being depressed. So we need to try to keep out chin's up. He's going to pull through this fine." She reassured them. Ed nodded, smiling at her has he handed her the first plate.

"Thanks Hawkeye. You have a point you know."

She nodded as she took her plate. "Thank you."

About that time, Alfreda made her way into the kitchen with fresh herbs. "Smells wonderful Colonel." She said, making her way towards the counter.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."  
>"If you want I can make you and Allisa one. It's the least I can do." He interjected as he saw her start to protest.<p>

"Oh alright then. Thank you Colonel." She began to prepare the herbs, humming softly under her breath.

"Colonel?" The voice had Mustang turning to face Hawkeye.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking something…in some situations, when a person is in a coma it helps to have people talk to them. Mostly people that they care for such as family or a lover. Maybe if he's not awake by noon and we take him back, we should give it a try." She said, looking faintly sheepish.

"Actually, I rather like that idea. It makes sense." He replied, shrugging. "It's better than nothing."

"So you are still going to leave?" Alfreda asked.

"Yes, after noon." He informed her.

"If you must. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go give these to the boys. Allisa should be in in a bit." She exited the room carrying a small bowl.

"Now all we do is wait." Ed said, sitting down and beginning to eat his own breakfast.

"Pretty much." Mustang replied, joining the other two. As they finished up their sandwiches, Allisa made her way into the house, flashing them a small smile.

"Looks like you three need to go back to bed." She commented, making her way over to the stove. "This for me?"

"Yes, it may be a bit cold." Mustang replied, yawning.

"Thank you Colonel. You really didn't have to." She took a bite, eyes going wide. "This is really good! You should cook more often."

"He…" A pale hand cut off the sentence. Allisa started to laugh.

"I think I know what you were going to say Ed. Don't worry, I won't say a word." She replied, winking. The slender male just nodded, hiding a small smile. "So what's the verdict on your plans?"

"We leave after noon if he isn't awake. I'm going to call a car if you don't mind." Mustang asked.

"Go ahead. The phone is in the living room by the fireplace."

Making his way into the living room, Mustang lifted the receiver and punched in the memorized number.

"Central City Military Office this is Tammy how can I help you?" The voice was smooth and breezed through the sentence.

"This is Colonel Mustang. I need to speak to someone in transport. The code before you even ask is 8679345."

"I'll transfer you." Her voice was replaced by a crappy tune that had Mustang rolling his eyes. One would think that they could get better music to make people suffer through.

"This is Captain Grigs." A gruff voice suddenly stated.

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang. I need a truck sent to Aviston stat. I have one unconscious soldier and one injured." He barked. "I need it by this afternoon."

"Yes Sir! I shall send one out now."

"Good. That will be all." Hanging up, he looked down the hall to the doorway that lead to the room Havoc was in. Breda hadn't left his friends side, sleeping on a cot in the room. Softly, he made his way down the hall and into the room. Sure enough, the shorter male was passed out on his cot, while the blonde haired Lieutenant appeared to be resting peacefully on the bed. A soft white wrap had been applied to the wound on his head, and it was the only visible sign he had been attacked and injured. Mustang knew that just under the blankets it was far worse. Closing his eyes, he gripped the bridge of his nose. It was his fault that his subordinates were in this situation in the first place. He had known they would agree to help him and the Elrics when he had asked. Had it not been for him, Havoc would have been awake and smoking and teasing them.

"Roy." The soft voice had him turning to face the doorway. "Knock it off. I know when you do that you're stressed."

"It's nothing. I'm just being stupid."

"For once I don't think I will disagree." Ed snorted, walking in quietly. "I'm only going to tell you this once more. It's not your fault. They follow you because they want to. You're all close, connected in a way like a motley family. No matter where you go they will follow. And you should listen to Hawkeye, she had a point this morning."

"I don't know. A part of me agrees with you, another wishes to fight it. Either way around it, what's done is done and there is no changing the past."

"Exactly. Stop worrying over it and let it go. We need to just do our best now."

"Come on, let's get some more rest. I'm about to fall asleep standing." Mustang replied, trying to change the subject. Ed rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be led from the room.

Hawkeye passed them in the hallway, and Mustang stopped her. "Get some more rest. We all need it. There's no point in dragging ourselves around like the half dead." He commanded.

"Yes Sir."

"We leave at one sharp. Make sure your things are packed. I'll let Alfreda and Allisa know to tell the others."

"Right." With that, she made her way to her room.

The morning passed slowly as the trio tried to catch up on much needed sleep. Around them, the others began to stir and awaken, making their way silently through the house after firm warnings from Alfreda not to wake them. But as the sun rose in the sky sluggishly, she called defeat. Havoc wouldn't wake no matter what she tried to use on him. Making her way into the kitchen after leaving his quarters, she shook her head at the assembled group. "He won't wake. One of you please let the Colonel know."

Falman nodded, making his way out of the room and towards the slumbering man. Breda swallowed faintly, nerves a wreck. "Are you ok?" Alfread asked him, stepping closer to him. The man nodded in reply as he bit his lower lip.

"Just…worried."

"I understand. Come on, while their getting ready I can give you something to help calm you down. It's hard to see a friend and comrade like this."

"Thank you." Following her to the kitchen, he tried to keep calm. She bustled around him, making him a steaming cup of something that smelled faintly of lavender and chamomile. Looking around the kitchen, a part of him worried about what was to come.

"Here, drink this." She handed him the mug, sitting down across from him. "You know, it will all work out in the end. Don't let yourself get to worked up about this."

"I guess so. It's just…he's always the one who worries about us. Now I know what it's like to be in his place. I don't care much for it."

"None of us do. But she's right." The voice had him leaping a bit from his chair and turning to look at Mustang as the disheveled male stood in the doorway. "But we can't dwell on it now. There will be a truck waiting for us in town and we need to get there. The others are getting ready and packing and helping figure out who will lead it here." He stepped into the room.

"Yes Sir. I'm already pack. If you want, Falman and I can go to bring it back." He offered.

"That will work. Hurry up. When I'm ready and he's moveable, we leave."

Breda saluted, and cast a wistful glance at the mug. "It's good cold, don't worry." Alfreda reassured him.

"Then I will drink it when I am back." Hurrying from the room, Breda hunted down the white haired male. "Come on, let's get the truck here."

"I'm right behind you." Falman replied, grabbing his coat and walking out after Breda.

Tired eyes struggled to remain open as Bridget sat behind the counter. Part of her wished that she had asked for one more day off, but the sane part of her knew she couldn't afford it. Yawning, she mentally cursed at her lack of sleep. It would have been fine had Sasha not shown up. "Belle, I'd give anything right now for you to watch the store." She sighed. The dog raised her head and wagged her tail once. "It's not as grand as you think." She warned. Cracking a smile as Belle rose and trotted back into the kitchen, Bridget shook her head. "I kinda figured you weren't up for this." She laughed.

The door opened, and she tried to seem alert and perky. A young male walked in, sheepish at first as he looked around. "Excuse me…um, I need something for my girlfriend." He asked, looking around.

"What's the occasion?"

"I…um…I want to ask her to marry me." He replied, grinning happily.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations, and come this way. I have just the flower for you."

For a while, it seemed like half the city needed flowers for their day, and she ached to just sit back down as she assisted them. But as the morning passed, she forced herself to be the helpful girl of the shop. It wouldn't do any good for her to be cranky anyway as the people flooded in. If she was, then she would cause her boss to lose customers, and she knew she would feel horrible if she did.

Just as she was happily waving the last person out, she groaned mentally. Sasha was making her way up the street towards the shop. But just as Bridget was getting ready to paste a fake smile on her face, the woman walked past. She did nothing more than flick her gaze towards the shop and smirk, but it was enough to make Bridget grind her teeth. "Curse that woman. By the time she's out of my life I don't think I'm going to have any teeth left!" She spat, making her way back around the counter. Belle had heard the commotion, and poked her head out of the separation curtain. "Belle, next time that woman comes in, bite her." Bridget said.

Belle snorted, giving her a look that made her giggle. "You have a point, you can't do that. It'd get you into too much trouble." The dog barked, trotting out to walk over to the door. Bridget sighed, standing and walking over. "What is your problem? Smell something?" She asked, looking out the door. No one was near the shop, so it wasn't like Belle smelled a new child to play with, so why was she acting up. "Do you have to go out?"

Fluffing up, the Collie danced in a circle. "God you are a pain. But I love you. Come on, out the back door, you know that." Grabbing the orange leash, she placed a sign on the counter letting people know she would be right back in. Belle raced her towards the back door, dancing around and barking, tail going a mile a minute. "You need to learn how to take yourself out." The black and white head tilted to one side and made her owner giggle. "But I can't let you run around on your own. The city won't allow it." She groused, opening the heavy wooden door. Letting her best friend lead her out, she made sure to place something in between the door and it's frame. The thing had a bad habit of locking when it closed, and she never had figured out the correct trick to make it stop doing it.

Trotting around the alley, Belle sniffed everything as she passed it. Bridget rolled her eyes and stared down the alley, wondering how the dog had so much energy. Her body was trying to crumble to the ground as she stood there, and it took almost all of her will power to remain up right. Finally, Belle made her way back over and into the shop. Following her in, she unclipped the leash as the dog wiggled around. "Would you sit still? What has you so wound up?"

"That could be me. But I'm just that cool, I do it to all the ladies." Josh called, walking down the back hallway.

"You wish! But I'll let you keep thinking that. So what are you doing here anyway? Thought you had to work?"

"I bullied one of my younger brothers into it. Didn't feel much like being stuck inside today."

"So you come to bother me…inside of a shop."

"Pretty much."

"I think you might be just a little confused there hun." She teased, flopping back down on her seat.

"Speak for yourself. You look like you've seen better days."

"Just didn't get much sleep. But I did have a rather surprising guest."

"Really? Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Please. I've done how much for you already?"

"True. So Sasha showed up on my porch last night after midnight."

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not."

"What the hell did she want?"

"Pretty much make me a deal. But I edited it a bit."

"Along the lines of what?"

"Well, we finally agreed that we're both grown women. So we're going to go about this the proper way."

"And that would be?"

"We're going to let him choose. We're going to pull out all the stops, tell him everything and let him choose."

Josh whistled, shaking his head. "You're willing to risk all of this? The trouble you've gone through?"

"It's better than always sitting around wondering if I have a shot. At least this way, I will know for a fact. I can't keep wondering if I'm not that girl."

Walking around the counter, Josh hugged the girl. She looked so sad, so broken as she thought of what could happen. "Don't look at it that way. You can't keep putting yourself down. To me, and more than a few others, you are a very strong woman. Just keep that chin up and keep doing what you do best." He reassured her.

"Thanks Josh. I needed that." She sighed, hugging him back and smiling.

"So, when are you going to do all of this? Like a group thing or just separate?"

"Well, we didn't exactly hash that much out. More than likely, I'm going to tell him alone when he gets back, if he even wants to see me. It's still so awkward to think of seeing him again after what happened. I doubt he even comes in though. If he doesn't, I'm going to just take that as my answer."

"Don't do that. You shouldn't put yourself through all of this just to walk away. Kick that wench in the rear and stand your ground. I know that both of you screwed up in your own ways. But when he gets back I bet you he will be dying to see you to apologize."

"Doubtful. But I'll take your word for it."

He playfully shoved her. "Would you stop being so down? Sleep deprivation doesn't suit you. Makes you act like a baby." He teased.

Snorting, she shoved him back gently. "I never really had lack of sleep before. No reason too."

"Good point I guess. But still, don't keep moping around like this. How about we work on what you're going to say when he does get back?"

"Really? You really want me to do that?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising one delicate eyebrow.

"I don't see why not."

"Because I don't have a clue what to say." She pointed out.

"That's why we should work on it!" He retorted.

"But…well…"

"Are you busy?" He asked, looking around the shop.

"No…not really…"

"Then why not? Helps us both kill an afternoon."

"Yes, but I would feel so out of place talking to you like you aren't well…you."

"Well use your imagination. It's like acting."

"I know how to act."

"Then put that talent to use!"

"Fine. If you insist."

"Of course I do. Please?"

"You win. I will try to figure out what to say with your help." She sighed, smiling faintly.

"Good! So, let me get ready and we can start."

"You are really going to treat this like a play?"

"Damn skippy I am. It will work better, trust me."

"For some strange reason I keep doing exactly that."

"Oh be quite. It works doesn't it?" He joked.

"For the most part. But for now, can we just get this over with?"

"As you wish my dear."

"That is not the way to start. My dear just sounds so old."

"Fine, forget the my dear. Can we focus now?"

"I guess so."

"Thank you." Walking over to the door, Josh pretended to burst in, looking around frantically. Bridget dissolved into laughter as he marched over. "Oh come on! That was spot on!"

"Yeah….fo…for a kidnapper." She laughed, shaking her head.

"I was going for love struck."

"Well…it was struck alright. Try again please?"

Josh sighed and smiled as he made his way back to the door. For a while, it all went smoothly as they worked out how she could react and reply to what he could possibly say. They would only take a break as people milled in and out to ask her for her advice and purchase her goods. As they were getting ready to pick back up, the bell chimed once more. Bridget glanced to the door, a warm smile on her face. A sever looking woman was standing in the doorway, looking out of place in her Military uniform. "May I help you Ma'am?" She asked, walking around the counter.

"Yes. I'm looking for a Bridget?"

Worry started to flood her body. "I'm Bridget. May I ask what's the matter? Have I done something wrong?"

"I need you to come with me. Havoc was in an accident." The woman replied, golden eyes watching her like a hawk.

It was like the ground was ripped out from under her as all her nightmares came screaming back at her. Josh had to leap from his chair to catch her as she collapsed, hands to her mouth. "Hey! Come on now Bridge. It's ok. I'm sure that he's ok, he just can't come see you himself." He soothed, helping her stand. She was trembling in his grasp, and he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"My superior officer sent me to escort you to his room. Please hurry."

"Ok." She whispered, managing to remain on her feet as she made her way towards the woman. Her legs felt like they had been chained down, filled with stones and sewn back on to her as she crossed the floor. "Josh, please close up for me?" She asked.

"Anything. Go. You can let me know later and I'll keep an eye on Belle."

"Thank you." Following the woman out, she tried to calm her shaking. "Is he…"

"He won't wake up. I can't tell you the full story as to what happened, however he received a blow to his head." The woman opened the door to the car. "But he's alive."

All Bridget could do was nod, sitting down on the seat and tangling her hands together. Her mind was flashing thousands of horrible scenarios around and she almost screamed for it all to stop. Finally, she settled on trying to lighten the trip. "How did you know my name and where I was?"

"Havoc spoke of you to us. I'm Riza Hawkeye."

"You already know my name, I feel silly telling you again." She tried to give a weak smile. Something in the golden eyes softened.

"You're strong. He'll need that, as will you." The rest of the trip was in silence, and it was louder than she had ever known it to be. They pulled into the Central Command base, and Hawkeye let her out of the car. Soldiers were milling around all over, going about their daily work as she was lead across the grounds. She kept close to the older woman, heart trying to choke her as it rested in her throat.

They reached the doors to the hospital in what felt like slow motion. Hawkeye held it open for Bridget before making her way in. "Come on, he's upstairs." She said, pointing to a staircase. The younger woman just nodded mutely, clenching her fists to keep from crying. Hawkeye gave her a quick, light pat on the shoulder as they climbed. "It will all be ok." She reassured her.

"I hope so." Bridget whispered. They reached the third floor, and Hawkeye lead her down the white hall. People were making their way in and out of rooms, and the floor was almost as silent as a grave. Bridget looked around, sorrow in her eyes as she spotted families clustered in rooms, kids tearfully talking to family, and the drawn expressions of the nurses. She hated hospitals, and it was only for Havoc that she was even in the place to begin with. "He's in here." Hawkeye pointed to the last room on the right side.

Stepping in, Bridget almost hid behind the woman as six pairs of eyes landed on her, one belonging to what appeared to be someone in a suit of armor. "This is Bridget, I found her exactly where you said she would be Breda. Bridget, this is Sergeant Fuery, Warrant Officer Falman, Major Elric and his younger brother Al, 2nd Lieutenant Breda and Colonel Mustang." She introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Al said, waving from where he stood by the window. The others simply nodded to her, watching her.

"Um…hello. I'm Bridget Hawthorn." She said, blushing faintly and looking down at the ground. She couldn't force herself to look at him as he lay on the soft white sheets as if he were among the dead. Shaking, she glanced up. Mustang made his way over to her, giving her a kind smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Hawthorn. You know, you can sit by him. We are hoping that if he hears voices other than our own he may wake up." He explained, leading her to a chair. Bridget nodded, letting herself be pulled along to the chair next to his bed. Giving in, she studied him. He looked by all means to simply be taking a nap as he lay there, but the white bandages told her otherwise. Sitting down, she swallowed the lump in her throat, a small sob catching.

Mustang gestured to the others silently for them to leave her be alone for a moment. The group made their way out, pretending not to hear the soft cries from beside the bed.

"You…promised me you would be ok." She whispered, taking his hand and sniffing. "The morning I spent with you, you made that promise to me. Please, wake up Jean…please. I have so many things to tell you." Her voice was no more than a whisper as she cried. Bowing her head, she swallowed. "You can't just use this as a reason not to apologize to me you know. It's a cowards way out. I know you're a strong man Jean, so please don't do this. I can't tell you how sorry I am for the things that I said, or the way I acted. But I really am. Just, open your eyes for me."

Hawkeye shut the door softly, trying to fight her own emotions along with the rest of the group. "There is nothing we can do now but wait and hope." She told them, looking around at the sorrowful faces.

"I agree. His mother should be here in a bit, so I will stay and wait to explain to her, the rest of you go home." Mustang ordered. They nodded, turning and making their way down the hall. Only Ed, Al and Hawkeye lingered.

"You can go ahead without me Al. I'm going to stay here for a bit." Ed said, smiling crookedly at his brother.

"If you're sure Brother."

"I am, don't worry. I'll see you later."

"Go with him Hawkeye. I have Fullmetal here. I won't be alone." Mustang reassured her. She nodded, giving a small salute.

"Come on Al, let's head out for the day." She said, leading him down the hall.

"How long until his mother shows?" Ed asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, but we should wait out here." Taking one of the chairs by the door, he gestured for Ed to sit in the other. The golden haired male joined him, looking out the window as he tried to tune out the soft sobs that slipped out under the doorframe.


End file.
